


Kaitty! Meow!

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, kittychen!, kittykai!, sahiplay, sahipsehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sadece kitty!Kai yazmak istemiştim *-*





	1. Kedicik 1

Arkadaşının verdiği çılgın tavsiyeye kulak asarak hayvan dükkanının yolunu tutmuştu. Gittiği hayvan dükkanının normal olanlardan farklı olduğunu aklına getirmişti. Kırmızı ışıkta durduğunda kararını bir kez daha gözden geçirmişti. Küçüklüğünden beri evcil hayvanlarıyla pek arası olmamıştı. 5 yaşındayken istediği köpek yavrusu onu yanına bile yaklaştırmamış hatta bir güzel kovalamıştı, daha sonra aldığı papağan ise kafasında gagasıyla delik açmaya kararlı olduğunu göstermişti. En son evlerinin bodrum katına yavrulayan kedinin beyaz yavrusunu sevmeye çalışırken kızgın annenin saldırısına maruz kalmıştı. Ondan sonra evcil hayvan düşünme fikrini aklından tamamen çıkarmıştı. Ancak geçen gece arkadaşlarıyla toplandığında, Yixing ona yeni bir tür olan kedi-çocuklardan bahsetmişti. Onların hem insan hem kedi özellikleri taşıdıklarını, çok hızlı büyüdüklerini, genellikle kendilerine yettiklerini ve sizin her türlü ihtiyacınızı karşılayabilecek şekilde olduğundan bahsediyordu. Kendisinin de bir kedi-çocuğu vardı ayrıca. Başta Sehun’un ilgisini çekmemişti ama arkadaşının ısrarı üzerine gidip bir tanesini denemek için kiralayacağını söylemişti.

Dükkanın önüne gelince arabasını park etti ve gözlüklerini takarak indi. Dükkandan içeri girdiğinde onu parlak, süslü oyuncaklar ve eşyalarla dolu bir giriş karşılamıştı. Dükkanın içi canlı renklere boyanmıştı ve duvarlarda kedi patilerinden, kedi figürlerinden çıkartmalar vardı. İlerideki tezgahın arkasından tıknaz bir adam koşturarak Sehun’un yanına geldi.

“Hoşgeldiniz efendim. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?” tiz sesiyle Sehun’u selamladı.

“Merhaba. Kedi-çocuk almak için gelmiştim. Acele edip hemen halledebilir miyiz?” sabırsızlıkla sordu Sehun.

“Tabii efendim. Arka tarafa geçebiliriz.”

Tıknaz adamın onu arka tarafa yönlendirmesine izin verdi. Kapıdan geçtiğinde kabinleri ve kabinlerin içerisindeki sepetlerinde uyuyan, oynayan ya da oturan kedi-çocuklar göründü. Adamın kedi-çocuklar hakkında söylediklerine dikkat etmeyerek gözlerini etrafta dolaştırıyordu. Sarı, beyaz, siyah ve çeşitli tonlardaki kedi-çocuklardan bazıları Sehun’a bakarak miyavlıyor, bazıları ise hiç dikkat etmiyordu. Kafasını çevirdiğinde ileride herkesten ayrı bir kabin olduğunu gördü. Dikkatini o kabine vererek yaklaşmaya başladı Sehun.

Kabindeki beyaz bir sepetin tam ortasında uyuyan kedi-çocuk dünyadan soyutlanmıştı. Pembe uzun kuyruğunu bacaklarının arasından karnına bastırmış sarılıyordu. Pembe kedi kulakları birkaç saniyede bir titreşiyordu ve ağzındaki emziğini arada bir hareket ettiriyordu.

“Onu istiyorum.” Tek ve keskin bir tonda çıkan cümle satıcının şaşırmasına neden olmuştu.

“B-bunu mu? Ama efendimiz… b-bu kedi-çocuk tam bir baş belası ve hırçındır. Sizin için sorun olacaktır. Kim aldıysa dükkana geri getirildi…” adam tükürükler saçarak konuşurken alnında biriken terleri mendille siliyordu.

Sehun adama dikkat etmeyerek ilgisini kuyruğuna sarılarak uyuyan kedi-çocuğa vermişti. Adamın tiz sesiyle uykusunda ürperen kedi-çocuk ağzından emziğini çıkardı ve mırlamaya başladı. Kedi kulakları hızla titreşirken uzun kuyruğunu bırakarak minik elleriyle gözlerini ovuşturup esnemeye başladı. Minik kollarını geriye atıp gerinirken büzdüğü dudaklarıyla oldukça sevimliydi. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı ve başını çevirerek uykulu gözlerle Sehun’a baktı. Gözleri birkaç saniye üzerinde oyalandıktan sonra kedi-çocuk gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve arkasını dönerek uyumaya devam etti.

“Onu istiyorum.” Adam lafını keserek sertçe ve kararlı bir sesle konuştu.

“A-ama efendim—“

“Onu istediğimi söyledim. Hemen gerekli evrakları hazırlayın.”

Tıknaz adam daha fazla itiraz edecek gibiydi ama Sehun’un sert bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca alnındaki terleri silerek, kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanarak aceleyle evrakları hazırlamaya gitti.

Sehun bu sırada kedi-çocuğu izliyordu. Bir sağa bir sola dönerek uykusunu açmaya çalışan kedi-çocuk en sonunda yüzüstü uzandı ve yüzünü sepete gömerek kuyruğunu sallamaya başladı. Başını iki yana sallayarak yüzünü mindere sürtüyordu ve mırlıyordu. Oturarak önce ağzından çıkardığı pembe emziğe uzandı. Emziği ağzına aldığında kocaman çikolata kahvesi gözlerini Sehun’a dikti. Dağılmış pembe saçları ve sürekli kırpıştırarak Sehun’a baktığı kocaman gözleriyle çok sevimli bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. Emziğini ağzında hızla hareket ettirirken başını yana yatırdı. Bir süre sonra emziği ağzından çıkararak miyavladı.

“Miu miu!”

Sehun gözleri hilal şeklini alana kadar gülümsedi ve kedi-çocuğa yaklaştı. Sesi de kendisi gibi çok sevimliydi.

“Merhaba.”

Kabinin kilidine uzanarak açtı. Kilidin sesiyle kedi-çocuğun kulakları dikilmişti. Gözlerinde paralayan merak ve yaramazlık parıltılarıyla Sehun’un her hareketini dikkatle izlemeye başladı. Sehun onu ürkütmemeye çalışarak yavaşça kabinin kapısını açtı.

Bir süre ikisi de dikkatle birbirini izledi ve Sehun ona güven vermek istercesine gülümsedi.

Kocaman açılan çikolata kahvesi gözler birkaç kez kırpıştı ve minik kollar Sehun’a doğru kalktı.

“Miu!”

Sehun kollarını uzatarak kendisini kucağına almasını isteye kedi-çocuğu kucağına aldı. Kollarındaki kedi-çocuk çok hafifti. Tombul yanaklarını şişirerek gözlerini kıpıştırıp Sehun’un yüzünü inceliyordu.

Sehun onun alışması için hiçbir şey yapmayarak istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu. Ne de olsa bundan sonra sahibi olacaktı. Minik elleriyle sıkıca kavramıştı Sehun’un yakalarını. Bir elini uzatarak Sehun’un yanağına dokundu.

“Uuuuuuu.”

Sehun’un yüzüne dokunarak kıkırdıyordu. Dokunuşları tüy kadar hafifti ve aynı zamanda meraklıydı. Sehun onun bu küçük eğlencesiyle keyifleniyordu. Kedi-çocuğun kıkırtıları ona tarifi imkansız bir mutluluk vermeye başlamıştı. Dayanamayarak uzandı ve kedi kulaklarının arasına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Ah, efendim. Evraklar hazır, imza attıktan sonra o sizin olabilir.” Tıknaz adamın sesi onları bölmüştü.

Kollarındaki kedi-çocuk adamın sesiyle kaşlarını çatmıştı. Kedi kulaklarını dikleştirerek başını tıknaz adama çevirdi ve tıslamaya başladı. Kollarını sıkıca Sehun’a doladı. Yüzünü boynuna gömmüştü ve dik bakışlarla satıcıya bakarken hafifçe tıslıyordu.

Adam ürpererek Sehun’u yeniden girişe yönlendirdi. Sehun adamın yanına yaklaştığında kedi-çocuğun tıslamaları artmıştı. Adam korkarak hızla tezgahın arkasına kaçtı.

Sehun kedi-çocuğu bir koluna alarak adamın gösterdiği yerlere imzasını atıyordu. İmzalar atıldıktan sonra Sehun kredi kartını uzattı. Para konusu da tamamlandığında adam rahatlamayla iç çekti. Bu kedicikten kurtulduğu için seviniyordu, yanına kendisini yaklaştırmadığı gibi ona yemek vermeye çalıştığında kollarını tırmalıyordu.

“Tamamdır efendim. Kai artık size ait.”

Sehun içten gülümsemesiyle kedi-çocuğa baktı. “Yeni evine gitmeye hazır mısın, Kai?”


	2. Kedicik 2

Dükkandan çıktıklarında kollarındaki Kai’yle beraber Sehun kendi arabasına yürümeye başladı. Arabanın bagajını açarak satıcının Kai’in eşyalarını yerleştirmesine izin verdi. Kollarındaki Kai başını Sehun’un omzuna yaslamış hala adama tıslıyordu. Adam alelacele eşyalarını ve sepetini koyduktan sonra topuklarını vura vura dükkana kaçtı.

Kai’yi bindirmek için Sehun arka tarafın kapısını açtı. Kucağından indirmeye kalktığında kedi-çocuk yaygarayı koparmıştı.

“Miu miu miu miu miu!”

Sehun onu koltuğa indirmeye kalktığında kucağında tırmanıp inmemek için direniyordu. Sehun tutmasaydı omzunun üzerinden arkasına uçacaktı. Boynuna sardığı parmaklarıyla ensesini çiziyordu. Uzun kuyruğunu Sehun’un etrafına dolamıştı ve onu sıktırıyordu. Sehun’u bırakmak istemediği belliydi.

“Şşş, tamam tamam sakin ol.” Sehun, Kai’in sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşayarak rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. “Hadi ama sen buraya oturmalısın ki ben araba sürüp bizi evimize götürebileyim.”

Kai’yi ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Yeniden koltuğa oturtmaya çalıştığında Kai yine çığlık atmaya başlamıştı.

“Miuuuuuuuuuu. Miuuuuuuuuu.”

Sehun’un boynuna sıkıca sarılmış bırakmıyordu. Sehun bir süre sonra pes ederek cebinden telefonunu çıkardı ve Yixing'i aradı.

“Xing. Sana vereceğim adresten gelip arabamı alır mısın?” bir süre karşı tarafı dinledi.

“Tamam çok teşekkürler. Eve geldiğinde tanıştırmak istediğim birisi var zaten. Görüşürüz.”

Kai’yi bir koluna alarak Yixing'e adresi mesaj attı. Arabasından gerekli eşyaları aldıktan sonra kilitledi ve yol kenarına gelerek bir taksi çağırdı. Taksiye binerek evin adresini verdi. Koltuğa oturunca Kai’in kolları boynunu bırakmıştı ve etrafa bakınıyordu, sanki bir şey arıyordu.

Sehun’un kucağında hızla dönüyordu. Sehun sessizce onu izleyerek ne yapacağını görmek istiyordu. Sonunda kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı. Gözleri dolu doluydu ve alt dudağını sarkıtmıştı.

“Chuu chuuu!” diye sızlandı.

Sehun ne istediğini anlamayarak Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Ne istiyorsun Kai?”

“Chu! Chuu!” Kai’in alt dudağı titremeye başlamıştı, neredeyse ağlamak üzereydi.

Sehun onun ağlayacak olduğunu görünce paniklemişti hızla Kai’in ‘chu’sunun ne anlama gelebileceğini düşünerek yanına aldığı eşyalarını karıştırıyordu. Kai ise elleriyle sıkıca gömleğini kavramış alt dudağını iyice sarkıtarak dolu gözleriyle Sehun’a yalvararak bakıyordu. Sehun hızla Kai’in çantasını karıştırırken pembe emziği görmüştü.

“Bunu mu istiyorsun Kai-ah?” Sehun emziği Kai’in yüzünün önünde sallayarak sordu.

Kai’in gözleri biricik pembe emziğini görmesiyle gözleri ışıldamıştı. Sehun’un gömleğindeki ellerini bırakarak emziğe uzanmaya çalıştı. Sehun gülerek emziği onun ulaşamayacağı şekilde havaya kaldırdı.

“Chuuuuuu! Chuuuuuu! Chuuuuuu!” Kai çığlık atarak emziğe uzanmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun gülerek onu izlerken Kai bir süre daha denedi. Başaramayacağını anlayınca hala yaş olan gözlerini Sehun’a dikti ve yumruğunu ağzına götürerek Sehun’a bakmaya başladı. Üzerindeki yavru köpek bakışlarıyla Sehun huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Küçük yumruğunu ağzına sokmuş bir şekilde yalvaran gözlerle kendisine bakmasına daha fazla dayanamayan Sehun inleyerek kolunu indirdi.

“Ahhh. Tamam, sen kazandın. Al bakalım ‘chu’nu.” Emziği Kai’in ağzının önüne getirdi.

Kai kaçırmayacağından emin olamayarak bir süre emziğe baktı. Sonrasında yumruğunu ağzından çıkararak elini emziğe uzattı. Küçük parmaklar yavaşça emziği kavrarken Kai’in yaşlı gözleri Sehun’un üzerindeydi hala. Sonunda Sehun’un elini çekmeyeceğini anladığında sevinçle gülerek emziği ağzına soktu. Sehun’a gülen gözlerle bakmasına daha fazla dayanamayarak Sehun eğildi ve yeniden kedi kulaklarının arasını öptü.

“Hapşu!” Kai ani gelen hapşırıktan dolayı şaşırmıştı. Burnunu çektikten sonra başını Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı ve yaslar yaslamaz uyuyakalmıştı. Sehun göğsündeki sıcaklığa çoktan alışmaya başlamıştı. Kai’yi kollarıyla sararak kucağına yatırdı. Pembe tüyleri ipek gibi yumuşacıktı. Gözleri uykusunda arada hareket ediyordu ve kirpiklerinin gölgesi yanağına düşmüştü. Yanakları hafif tombuldu ve bakan kişide sıktırarak sevme isteği uyandırıyordu. Parmağının ucuyla Kai’in yanaklarını yavaşça okşamaya başlamıştı.

“Geldik efendim.”

Taksicinin sesini duyunca transından çıkmıştı Sehun. Kai’in yüzünü incelemeyi bırakarak cüzdanından çıkardığı ücreti taksiciye uzattı ve teşekkür ettikten sonra eşyalarını alarak indi. Lobiden geçerken güvenlik görevlisini selamladı ve asansöre binerek 15’inci katın düğmesine baktı. Kai’yi göğsüne yatırmak için kımıldattığında kedi-çocuk yeniden hapşırarak uyandı.

“Hapşu!” burnunu çekti ve emziğini eline aldı. “Miu… miu…”

Asansörün ding sesiyle Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve etrafına daha dikkatli bakınmaya başladı.

“Eve geldik Kai.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kapının önünde durarak şifreyi girdi. Şifrenin kabul edildiğini onaylayan sesi duyunca Kai’in kedi kulakları yeniden dikelmişti. Dikkatli gözlerle kapının açılmasını izlerken kedi kulakları titreşiyordu. Sehun içeriye girdi ve kapının yanına elindeki eşyaları bıraktı. Rahatlamayla iç çekti.

Kollarındaki dikkatli kedi-çocuğa dönerek gülümsedi.

“Evine hoş geldin Kai.”


	3. Kedicik 3

Kai başını çevirerek Sehun’a baktı ve eliyle yeri gösterdi. “Meh?” Ondan yere indirmesini istiyordu. Sehun dikkatle kollarındaki minik kedi-çocuğu yere bıraktı. Kai elindeki emziği yere koydu ve kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı. Gözlerinde merak parıltılar vardı.

“Uh-oh? Miuuu!” minik parmağıyla içerisini göstererek Sehun’dan içeriye gitmek için izin istiyordu.

“Geçebilirsin Kai. Burası artık senin evin, özgürce dolaşıp istediğini yapabilirsin.” Sehun yumuşak sesle konuştu.

Kai gülümseyerek döndü ve emeklemeye başladı. Oturma odasına kadar hızlı hızlı emekledi ve oraya varınca oturarak etrafına bakınmaya başladı. Başını hızlı hızlı çevirip aynı anda bir sürü şey görmeye çalışıyordu ve meraklıydı.

Oturma odasındaki koltuklar bej rengindeydi, önünde siyah bir sehpa ve tam karşısındaki taş döşemeli duvarda şömine bulunuyordu. Koltukların sağ tarafındaki duvar tamamen camdı ve Seul’e tepeden bakan manzarasıyla Seul’u ayaklar altına seriyormuş hissi veriyordu. Kai’in sırtının arkasına gelen alan ise mutfaktı. Mutfağa kırmızı tonları hakimdi.

Kai yeniden elleri üzerine düşerek kabarık halıdan emekleyerek geçti. Hızla duvara doğru emeklerken kafasını eğmiş kıkırdıyordu.

“Hiiiii! Eeh eeh!” Şöminenin yanına gelince durdu ve Sehun’un orada olduğundan emin olmak için kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Sehun’un onu bırakmadığını görünce gülümsedi ve olduğu yere yatarak top haline geldi. Uzun kuyruğunu etrafına sararak uyumaya başladı.

Sehun onu bu hareketine gülümsemişti, yeni sahibinin orada olduğundan emin olduktan sonra başını koyar koymaz uyumasına hayran kalmıştı. Kendisi uyku sıkıntısı çektiği için uzun saatler uyuyamıyordu ama gördüğü kadarıyla Kai her yerde uyuyabilme kabiliyetine sahipti. Ve belli ki uykuya düşkündü. Dükkana gittiğinde uyuyordu, takside gelirken bir süre uyumuştu ve şimdi de şöminenin yanında kendine yer ayarlayıp uyumaya başlamıştı. Kendi kendine kıkırdayarak Kai’in çantasını bıraktığı yerden aldı ve mutfağa gitti. Çantadan pembe renkli biberonu çıkararak yıkadı. Buzdolabını açarak UHT süt kutusunu çıkardı ve biberonu sütle doldurdu.

Oturma odasına geçtiğinde Kai hala uyuyordu. Uykusunda mırlarken kedi kulakları titreşiyordu. Biberonu sehpanın üzerine bıraktı ve Kai’yi kucağına aldı. Kai kendini koyuvermişti ve uzun kuyruğu arkasında sarkıyordu. Kucağındaki kedi-çocuğu göğsüne yasladı ve koltuğa oturdu. Kai’in minik parmaklarını tuttu. Minik parmaklar uzun, ince ve zarifti. Sehun’un parmağını sıkıca kavramışlardı. Yanaklarında hafif kırmızılık ona daha sevimli bir hava katıyordu. Dudakları ise pembe saçları ve tüylerine zıt olarak kıpkırmızıydı.

Kai’in arkasında sarkan uzun pembe kuyruk dikkatini çektiğinde Kai’in parmaklarından elini kurtardı ve göründüğü kadar yumuşak mı olduğunu merak ederek kuyruğa uzandı. Parmak uçlarında hissettiği tüyler normal bir kedinin tüylerinden daha fazla yumuşaktı ve parmağının ucunu gıdıklamıştı. Avucuyla kavradığı anda Kai gözlerini kocaman açarak uyanmıştı.

“Miuuuuuu! Miuuuuuu! Miuuuuuuu!”

Çığlık attığı için korkuttuğu Sehun hemen elini çekti. Kai değerli kuyruğuna dokunduğu için Sehun’a sinirlenmişti ve birden onu göğsünden ittirerek uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Sehun’un kucağında debeleniyordu resmen.

“Shhh, Kai, sakin ol! Sakin ol! Tamam tamam, bir daha dokunmayacağım kuyruğuna. Söz veriyorum!” Sehun onu yatıştırmaya çalışırken kucağından kaçmasına engel oldu.

Kai sehpadaki pembe biberonunu fark ettiğinde durulmuştu. Sehun’un kucağında döndü ve kafasını kaldırarak Sehun’a baktı. Minik parmağıyla biberonu gösterdi.

“Miu?” umut dolu gözlerle Sehun’a bakıyordu.

“Ah, o senin sütün! Acıkmış olabileceğini düşündüm.” Sehun uzanarak sehpadan biberonu aldı ve Kai’ye uzattı.

Kai doğruldu ve dönerek sırtını Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı. Biberonu iki eliyle kavradı ve ağzına götürerek Sehun’un kucağında biraz daha yayıldı. Hırsla sütünü içiyordu. Sehun eğilerek başını öptü ve buna karşılık Kai’in kedi kulakları titreşmişti.

Kai sütünü içerken saçlarını okşayarak arada öpücükler konduruyordu başına. Kapı zilinin sesi bir anda evde yankılanmıştı. Kai biberonu ağzından çıkardı ve kafasını kapıya doğru çevirdi. Sehun’a soru sorarcasına bakıyordu.

“Miu?”

“Ahh! Yixing gelmiş olmalı. Arabayı getirdiğini söylemek ve seninle tanışmak için gelmiştir.” Diye açıkladı Sehun.

Kai’yi koltuğa bıraktıktan sonra kapıya bakmaya gitti. kapıyı açar açmaz siyah saçlı Çinli üzerine atlamıştı.

“Sehunnie! Nerede o?! Hani hani hani! Nerede?”

Yixing heyecanla yerinde zıplayarak sordu. Arkadaşının kedi-çocuğunu görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Sehun iç çekti.

“İçeride sütünü içiyor.”

Yixing hemen Sehun’u kenara ittirdi ve içeriye ilerledi. Sehun yeniden iç çekerek kapıyı kapattı. Yixing'in arkasında gömleğinin kenarından tutan kedi-çocuk kafasını çevirerek Sehun’a utangaçça gülümsedi. Sehun sevimli kedi-çocuğa gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Yixing'in heyecan ve Kai’in korkmuş çığlıklarını duyunca hızla içeriye koştu.

“Miu miu miu miu miu! Miuuuuuuuu!”

Kai, Sehun’u gördüğünde kollarını kaldırarak onu güvenli kucağına almasını istiyordu. Sehun yeterince hızlı olmadığı için daha fazla çığlık atmaya başladı. Sehun, Kai’yi kollarına alırken Yixing'e sertçe bakıyordu. Ağzını açıp arkadaşını azarlayacakken Yixing lafa atladı.

“Aman tanrım, aman tanrım! Sehuuuuuunnn! O çok sevimli! Aman tanrım! Aman tanrım! Onu kucağıma alabilir miyim? Lütfen lütfen lütfen lütfen!” Yixing ellerini çırparak histeri krizine girmiş birisi gibi bağırıyordu.

Kai hemen sulu gözlerini Sehun’a çevirdi ve başını hayır anlamında iki yana salladı. Onu Yixing'e vermesini istemiyordu. Alt dudağını sarkıtmıştı. Kollarını Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak başını omzuna yasladı.

“Miu. Miu. Miu.” Diye sürekli mırıldanıyordu.

“Onu korkuttun Yixing. Baksana sana gelmek istemiyor.” Sehun, Kai’ye daha sıkı sarılarak sırtını yatıştırıcı hareketlerle okşamaya başladı.

“Ama-ama… ona bir baksana! O insanda kucağına alıp sevme isteği uyandırıyor. O kadar tatlı ki…” Yixing tam bir fanboya dönüşmüştü. Gömleğinin çekiştirildiğini hissedince kedi-çocuğunun varlığını hatırladı.

“Ahh. Chen. Gelip yeni arkadaşınla tanışmak ister misin?”

Kafasını eğerek sütlü kahve tüyleri olan kedi-çocuğa gamzesini sundu. Chen başparmağını ağzından çıkarmadan kafasını kaldırıp sahibine baktı.

“Hadi git! Yaklaş ve merhaba de!” Yixing, Chen’i cesaretlendirmeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun koltuğa oturdu ve kahve olana gülümseyerek seslendi. “Chen! Hadi gel, korkma.”

Chen, Yixing'in gömleğini bıraktı ve yavaş adımlarla Sehun’a yaklaştı. Gözleri Kai’in üzerindeydi ve Kai başını Sehun’un omzundan kaldırmamıştı bile. Chen, Sehun’un önünde durdu, başparmağı hala ağzındaydı. Diğer elini çekingence uzatıp hafifçe Kai’in koluna dokundu. Odadaki ikili kedi-çocuklara odaklanmıştı. Daha sonra başparmağını ağzından çıkartarak kısık sesle konuştu.

“Merhaba.”

Bir süre Kai’den tepki bekledi ama alamayınca bu sefer elini uzatarak uzun pembe kuyruğa dokundu. Kai hızla doğruldu ve Chen’in elini tırmaladı.

“Miu.” Kızgınca bağırmıştı Chen’e.

Chen yerinde korkudan sıçradı, hemen gözleri dolmuştu. Hızla arkasını dönerek sahibine koştu. Yixing'in bacaklarına sıkıca sarılarak ağlamaya başladı.


	4. Kedicik 4

Chen yerinde korkudan sıçradı, hemen gözleri dolmuştu. Hızla arkasını dönerek sahibine koştu. Yixing'in bacaklarına sıkıca sarılarak ağlamaya başladı. 

Chen yüzünü Yixing'in bacağına bastırarak ağlamaya devam ederken iki adam da ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Kai kaşlarını çatmış bir halde Chen'e bakıyordu.

Yixing eğilerek Chen'i kucağına aldı ve kedi-çocuğun kulağına rahatlatıcı sözler fısıldayarak sırtını okşuyordu. Chen iki eliyle Yixing'in yakalarından kavramış, yüzünü göğsüne gömerek ağlıyordu.

"Shhh. Tamam ChenChen, geçti bebeğim. Ağlama hadi."

Kollarındaki kedi-çocukla koltuğun köşesine oturdu. Sehun biraz suçluluk hissediyordu. Kafasını eğerek Kai'ye baktı.

"Kai, neden yaptın bunu? O sadece arkadaş olmaya çalışıyordu."

Kai önce kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktı ve sonra bakışlarını hıçkıran Chen'e çevirdi. Dudaklarını büzerek yeniden Sehun'a baktı.

"Miu?" Minik parmağıyla uzatarak ağlayan Chen'i gösterdi. Elini sanki onun da canı yanıyormuş gibi tuttu. Sanki kendi elini tırmalamış ve canı yanmış gibi...

"Miuuuuuu...nnnghh…" inledi Kai.

Elini Sehun’a doğru uzatmıştı ve canı yanıyormuş gibi inliyordu. Sehun onun bu haline dayanamayarak minik elini kendi büyük eli arasına hapsetti ve eline kelebek öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Kai elini daha fazla öpmesi için Sehun’a kaldırdı ve başını göğsüne yasladı.

Yixing bu sırada yavaş yavaş Chen'i yatıştırmaya başlamıştı. Chen arada çıkardığı iç çekme sesleri dışında sakindi. Yüzünü Yixing'in boynuna gömmüştü. Chen, Sehun'un Kai'in elini öptüğünü görünce elini Yixing'e doğru kaldırdı ve yaşlı gözlerle gamzeliye baktı. Yixing ona gamzesini sunarak gülümsedi ve kırılgan bir çiçeği öpüyormuş gibi Kai'in tırmaladığı yeri minik minik öpücüklerle süslüyordu. Chen yeniden iç çekerek Kai'ye baktı.

Minik kedi-çocuk bakışları Chen'le buluşunca hemen bakışlarını yere eğip Sehun’a yaslanmıştı.

Sehun yumuşak ikna edici bir sesle konuştu. "Kai, gidip Chen'den özür dilemelisin. İstemeden bile olsa onu ağlattın."

Kai başını kaldırarak onayını almak istercesine Sehun’a baktı ve Sehun başını salladı. Sonra elleri üzerine düşerek koltukta Chen'e doğru emeklemeye başladı. Chen'in önünde durdu ve poposunu Yixing'in dizinin yanına yerleştirdi. Chen onu dikkatli gözlerle izliyordu ama Yixing'in iyice sokulmuştu. 

Elini uzatarak Chen'in kuyruğunu yavaşça okşadı. Başını uzatarak Yixing'in tuttuğu Chen'in elinin üstüne yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Sonra hızla Sehun’un yanına emekledi ve yüzünü utanarak Sehun’un karnına gömdü. Sehun gülümseyerek sırtına dokunduğunda miyavladı ve Sehun'un tişörtünü kaldırarak  başını içine soktu. Minik yaramaz aynı zamanda utangaçtı.

Yixing ve Sehun onun bu hallerine gülerken Chen başını yana eğmiş gözlerini kırpıştırarak Kai'yi izliyordu.

"Biz artık gidelim. Chen'i kliniğe götürmem gerekiyor." Dedi Yixing.

"Tamam." Sehun cevapladı.

Yixing kucağındaki Chen ile ayağa kalktı ve eğilerek Kai'in sırtını okşadı.   
Kai bu hareketle kafasını daha çok Sehun’un karnına gömdü.

"Yaaa Sehun onu bana ödünç versene. Lütfen lütfen lütfen. Bir güncük olsa da olur. Yaaa bu çok sevimli bir Kaitty." Yixing fanboyluğuna geri dönmüştü.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. "Oldu oldu. Chen'e dikkat et. Şirkette görüşürüz."

Chen utangaçça Sehun’a el salladı ve sahibinin boynuna kollarını doladı. Yixing ve Chen gittiklerinde Sehun saklandığı yerden Kai'yi çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

"Kai, gittiler bak. Hadi çık oradan." Kedi-çocuğu çekmeye çalıştığında Kai çığlık atarak kafasını Sehun’un karnına iyice gömdü. Sürekli kıpırdattığı kedi kulakları Sehun'u huylandırmıştı.

"Hadi karnımızı doyuralım. İkimiz de kahvaltı yapmadık." Sehun gıdıklayan kulaklar yüzünden duraklayarak kıkırdadı. "Süt istemiyor musun?"

Süt kelimesini duyar duymaz Kai'in başı ortaya çıkmıştı.

"Miu?" Gözleriyle pembe biberonunu arıyordu. Sehpada olduğunu görünce elini uzattı. Ulaşamadığını anlayınca Sehun’a döndü.

"Miu?" Sehun'dan biberonunu istiyordu.

"Tamam ama biraz bekle, olur mu? Bende kahvaltı hazırlayayım beraber yapalım." Sehun alışkanlık haline getirdiği öpücüklerini Kai'in başına kondurdu.

Sehun, Kai'yi yere bıraktı ve Yixing'in getirdiği sepetini az önce Kai'in uyuduğu şöminenin yanına yerleştirdi. Bu sırada Kai sehpadaki biberona uzanma çabaları gösteriyordu. Sehun sepetin etrafına birkaç oyuncağı koyarak düzenledi ve doğruldu.

"Tamamdır. Mutfağa geçelim gel." Kai'ye seslendi ve mutfağı işaret etti.

Yürümeye başlayınca Kai'in inildediğini duydu. Peşinden gelen Kai'yi duvar aynasında izleyerek mutfağa geçti. Bu sevimli yaratık onu kimsenin gülümsetmediği kadar gülümsetmişti, bir gün bile dolmamıştı hala.

Kai, Sehun'un uzaklaştığını görünce onu bıraktığını sanarak hemen ellerinin üzerine düştü ve Sehun’un ardından emeklemeye başladı. Hızlı hızlı emekleyerek Sehun’a yetişmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun durduğunda Kai de duraklayarak oturdu. Kafasını geriye atarak Sehun’a baktı ve kollarını uzatarak kucağına almasını istedi.

“Miu miu?”

“Gel bakalım.” Sehun eğilerek Kai’yi yerden aldı ve tezgahın üzerine oturttu. Sol tarafında buzdolabı sağ tarafında ise ekmek kızartma makinesi vardı. Kai tezgahın üzerindekilere ilgiyle bakıyordu.

“Eveeet, ne yapsak sence?” Kai’ye sormuştu ama kendisi cevapladı yine. “Omlet! Harika! Peynir ve yumurta çıkaralım önce dolaptan.” Sehun bir yandan konuşarak buzdolabını açtı ve içinden 2 yumurta ve peyniri çıkardı. Malzemeleri hazırlamaya başlamıştı.

  
Kai emziğini arıyordu etrafta. Bulamayınca Sehun’a döndü ve emziğini istedi.

"Chu?" Avucunu açıp kapatarak biricik emziğini getirmesini istiyordu.   
Sehun gülerek Kai'in minik avucuna bir öpücük kondurdu. "Hemen getiriyorum Chu'nu."

"Bakalım nereye koymuşuz... hımmm..." kendi kendine mırıldanarak chu'yu aramaya başladı. Emziği evw girdiklerinde Kai'in bıraktığı yerde buldu.

"İşte!" Emziği sallayarak Kai'ye gösterdi. Kai biricik chu'sunu görünce sevinç sesleri çıkarmaya başladı ve ellerini uzatarak vermesini istedi. Sehun yeterince hızlı olmadığı için sabırsızlandı ve kaşlarını çattı.

"Miu? Chu chu chu! Chuuuuu!"

"Tamam bir saniye Kai. Bunu yere bırakmışsın önce yıkamamız lazım." Sehun emziği hızla lavaboda yıkadı ve Kai'ye uzattı. Kai eğilerek emziği ağzına aldı ve hızla emmeye başladı. Sehun sevimli kedi-çocuğuna gülümsedi ve eğilerek burnunun ucuna ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Kai hapşırdı ve emziği ağzındayken Sehun’a gülümsedi.

"Omletimiz bizi bekliyor."

Sehun yeniden malzemeleri hazırlamaya döndü. Kai iki eliyle kedi kulaklarını kavramış ağzında hızla emziği hareket ettirerek Sehun’un her hareketini dikkatle izliyordu.

Sehun birkaç parça ekmek doğrayarak Kai'in yanındaki ekmek kızartma makinesine koydu ve düğmesine bastı. Sehun bir melodi tutturmuş domatesleri dilimliyordu. Domatesler dilimlendikten sonra ellerini yıkadı ve buzdolabından reçel çıkardı. Ekmek kızartma makinesi 'ding' sesiyle ekmekleri çıkartınca, Ka aniden korkarak emziği ağzından attı ve ileri atıldı.

"Miuuuuu!!!"

Sehun güçlü refleksleriyle Kai'yi son anda yere düşmeden yakalamayı başarmıştı. Şu anda yüreği ağzında atıyordu resmen. Hiç bu kadar korkmamıştı Sehun.

"Kai! Bir daha sakın böyle bir şey yapma! Asla! Ben yokken yüksek ve tehlikeli yerlere gitmeyeceksin!!" Kedi-çocuğu azalıyordu. Korktuğu için sesi normalden yüksek çıkıyordu ve bu Kai'yi biraz korkutmuştu.

Kai dudak büzdü ve kocaman sulu gözlerini Sehun’a dikti. Daha sonra eliyle makineyi göstererek kızdı.

"Ah ah! Miu! Ahhh." Eliyle makineye vuruyormuş gibi yapıyordu.

Sehun sakinleşmek için gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı. Gözlerini açarak Kai'yi yatıştırmak için gülümsedi.

"Beni çok korkuttun. Bağırdığım için üzgünüm. Ama bir daha böyle bir şey yapma, tamam mı?"

Kai gözlerini kocaman açarak başını salladı.

"Aferin." Sehun sakin ses tonuyla konuştu ve Kai'in alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Kai'yi bu sefer masaya oturttu.

Kahvaltıyı hazırlamıştı. Masaya yerleştikten sonra Kai'ye bir parça omlet uzattı ama Kai başını yana çevirdi. "Eh eh!"

Sehun masadaki diğer yiyeceklerden uzattığında da kafasını sağa sola çevirip yiyecekten kaçıyordu Kai.

"Tamam. Pes ediyorum. Sütünü vereceğim." Sehun yerinden kalkarak söyledi. Dolaptan sütü aldı ve Kai'in yarım bıraktığı biberonun üstünü doldurdu ve Kai'ye uzattı.

"Miu miu." Kai, Sehun'a gülümseyerek biberonu iki eliyle kavradı ve hemen sütünü içmeye başladı. Sehun, Kai'in başını okşadı ve oturarak kendi karnını doyurmaya başladı.

*************************

Günün geri kalanında Kai'in eşyalarını ve kıyafetlerini yerleştirmekle geçmişti. Akşam yemeğinden sonra televizyon izlerken Kai'in gözlerinin uykulu olduğunu fark etti. Sehun koltuğa uzanmıştı. Ağzındaki biricik emziğiyle Kai göğsüne başını yaslayarak yatıyordu. Uzun, pembe kuyruğunu Sehun'un sağ bacağının etrafına dolamıştı. Sehun, Kai'in sırtını okşayarak ona bir melodi mırıldanıyordu. Bir süre sonra Kai'in nefes alışlarının ağırlaştığını fark etti. Elini uzatarak bacağındaki kuyruğu yavaşça çözmeye çalışıyordu, bu sırada diğer eliyle Kai'in kedi kulaklarını okşayarak kuyruğunu gevşetmeye çalışıyordu. Bu ufak sırrı kahvaltıdan sonra Kai kuyruğunu beline sararak bulaşık yıkamasına engel olduğunda keşfetmişti. Kai'yi ikna etmek için başını okşarken bir anda parmakları kulaklarını arkasına dokunmuştu ve sonrasında pemve kuyruk pelte halinde belinden çözülmüştü.

Kuyruğu çözdükten sonra yavaşça doğruldu ve Kai'yi beyaz sepetine yerleştirdi. Kai'yi sepete koyduğunda, Kai hemen kuyruğuna sarılarak top halinde kıvrılmıştı. Başına bir öpücük kondurdu ve ertelenen toplantının belgelerine bakmak için koltuğa oturdu. Uzun bir gece onu bekliyordu...


	5. Kedicik 5

Yerde yüzüstü uyuyakalmıştı Sehun.

Kai’yi kontrol etmek ve ona yakın olabilmek için çizimlerini yere sererek dosyayı kucağına almıştı. Üzerinde çalıştı otel binasının çizimleri bitmişti ama Sehun yaptığı işi iki kere gözden geçirir bir eksik var mı diye kontrol ederdi. Bir süre sonra belinin ağrıdığını hissedince yere yüzüstü uzanmıştı. Kai’in odayı dolduran yumuşak horultuları dikkatini dağıtmaya başlamıştı. Ellerini yere koyduktan sonra çenesini yaslayarak Kai’yi izlemeye başlamıştı. Kedi-çocuk aradan 2 saat geçmesine rağmen hala bıraktığı gibi uyuyordu. Kai’in yumuşak horultuları bir süre sonra ninni gibi geldiği için Sehun uyuyakalmıştı. 

Kai sabaha karşı bir anda uyanmıştı. Uyandığında ilk fark ettiği şey artık Sehun’un kucağında olmadığı ve onun sıcaklığını hissedemediğiydi.

“Miuuuu…” ağlayarak sepetinde doğruldu. Etrafı görmeye çalışıyordu ama ayın ışığı dışında oda karanlıktı. Karanlıktan korkuyordu. Çok korkuyordu…. Eski sahiplerinden birkaçı dokunmalarına izin vermediği ve hırçın olduğu için onu tüm gece karanlıkta bekletmişlerdi.

Birden uyandığı için korkuyordu ve Sehun’un onu bıraktığını düşünüyordu. Kedi-kulaklarını kavramış sessiz bir şekilde hıçkırıyordu.

“Miu.”

O anda kedi duyuları ortaya çıkarak Sehun’un nefes alışlarını fark etmesine neden olmuştu. İçini çekerek dikkatle dinledi ve sonra sepetinden çıktı. Sehun’un nefes seslerini takip ederek usul usul yanına doğru emekledi.

Sehun'un koluna dokunarak onu hissettiğinde gülümsemişti. "Miu miu."

İki elini Sehun’un sırtına dayayarak doğruldu ve sırtına tırmandı. Kulağını Sehun'un kalbinin üstüne yaslayarak minik kollarıyla sıkıca sarıldı Sehun'a.

"Miuuuuu."

Sehun'un hala yanında olma sevinciyle yüzünü Sehun'un sırtına sürterek gülümsüyordu. Daha sonra burnunu yaslayarak sahibinin kokusunu içine çekti. Mırlayarak kulağını yeniden Sehun'un kalbine yasladı ve kalp atışlarının eşliğinde kendini yeniden huzurlu uykunun kollarına bıraktı.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Sabah uyandığında inlemişti Sehun. Boynunun tutulduğunu ve sırtının ağrıdığını hissediyordu. Gözlerini ovuşturarak birkaç adım ilerideki sepete baktığında Kai'in orada olmadığını gördü. Kai'in yerinde olmadığını algılaması birkaç saniyesini almıştı. Gözleri kocaman açılarak doğruldu birden. "Kai."

"Miu." Bir anda sarsılarak uyanan Kai çığlık atarak Sehun'a daha sıkı sarıldı ve kuyruğunu Sehun'un beline doladı. Sehun hemen tepki vererek refleksle ellerini arkasına attı ve Kai'in belinden tuttu. "Beni yine korkuttun Kai." Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekmişti.

"Eh pooh pah eh eh miuu." Kai sırtında çabalayarak bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyordu.

"Gece korktun mu yoksa?"

"Miuu." Kai inleyerek yüzünü Sehun'un sırtına bastırdı.

"Ah. Üzgünüm..." Sehun, Kai'in belini okşadı. "İn hadi sırtımdan. Düşebilirsin."

Sehun'un sözlerine hemen kafasını iki yana sallayarak karşı çıktı. "Iıh-ıh."

Sehun yeniden iç çekti. Arkasındaki kedi-çocuğun inatçı olduğunu dün yeterince iyi görmüştü.

"Pekâlâ, o zaman ellerini boynuma dola ve sıkıca tutun. Ayağa kalkacağım. Düşme sakın."

Kai dediğini yapınca Sehun ellerini Kai'in poposunun altında birleştirerek destek oldu ve ayağa kalktı. Yürürken Kai'yi düşürecek gibi yaparak onun çığlık atarak boynuna daha çok sarılmasını sağlıyordu. Sehun kıkırdayarak banyoya girdi. Lavabonun önünde durakladı. Bir elini arkasından çekerek Kai'in boynundaki ellerinden birini kavradı ve elinin her tarafına öpücükler kondurmaya başladı.

"Günaydın Kaitty." Son bir öpücük kondurarak elini bıraktı.

Kai mırlayarak elini yeniden Sehun'un ağzına bastırdı ve öpmesini istedi. "Chuchu."

Sehun iki elini de sırayla öpücüğe boğduktan sonra yüzünü yıkadı ve dişlerini fırçaladı. Havluyla ellerini kurulayarak yatak odasına geçti.

Sırtındaki Kai'yi yatağa bıraktı ve yan taraftaki küçük giyinme odasına geçti. Sehun onu yatağa bırakır bırakmaz Kai hemen etrafı incelemeye başlamıştı. Kafasını çevirdiğinde yastıkların ortasında pelüş olduğunu gördü. Yavaşça oyuncağa yaklaştı. Oyuncağın karşısına oturarak incelemeye başladı.

"Miuuuuuu." Sehun'a seslendi.

Sehun elinde Kai için kıyafetlerle giysi odasından çıktı. "Efendim?"

"Meh eh eh? Miu." Parmağıyla önündeki oyuncağı göstererek sordu.

"Ahh. Bu benim Pinku Pinku'm. Biricik bebeğim." Oyuncağı eline alarak başını okşadı ve öptü. Kai'in önünde sallayarak devam etti. "Pinku Pinku'mla tanış Kai. Pinku Pinku, bu da Kaitty." Sehun gülümsedi.

Kai'in gözleri bir anlığına parladı ama sonra hemen ifadesini saklayarak Sehun'a gülümsedi.

"Poh poh, ku ku." Elini uzatarak okşuyor numarasına oyuncağın Sehun'un öptüğü yerini tırmaladı. Sahibi başka birisine ilgi gösteriyordu! Sehun bunu pek fark etmemişti.

"Siz kaynaşın, ben kıyafetlerin kalanını alayım sonra doğru banyoya." Kai'in yanağından makas alarak gitti.

Kai önünde oyuncağa ters ters bakarak tıslıyordu. Bir elini yumruk şeklinde yaparak Pinku Pinku'nun üzerine eğildi. "Miu meh." Diyerek yumruğunu birkaç kez oyuncağın kafasına geçirdi. Sonra oyuncağı kavrayarak yatağın diğer tarafına doğru emekledi. Düşmemek için yüzüstü uzandı ve Pinku Pinku'yu aşağıya sallandırdı. Oyuncağa sırıttıktan sonra yatağın altına fırlattı.

"Hehehe."

Kıkırdayarak az önce oyuncağın olduğu yere geldi ve kendisi oraya uzandı.

Sehun elinde gerekli kıyafetlerle yatağın başına geldiğinde  Kai'in yatakta kıpırdandığını görmüştü. Dayanamayarak Kai'in kaldırdığı poposuna hafifçe vurdu. "Kaitty için banyo zamanı."

Kai kafasını kaldırdı. "Pooh eh?"

"Gel bakalım." Kai'yi kucağına almak için uzandı. Kai bir çığlık koyuvererek dizleri üzerinde kalktı ve olabildiğince hızla emekleyerek Sehun'dan kaçmaya başladı. Kai'in kendisinden kaçmasına şaşırmıştı Sehun. "Nereye kaçıyorsun?"

Yatağın diğer tarafına geçti ve tam uzanarak Kai'yi alacakken Kai yeniden yön değiştirip Sehun'dan en uzak köşeye kaçmaya başladı. Kaçarken çığlık atıyordu. Birkaç dakika boyunca uğraştı Sehun. En sonunda iç çekerek yatağa tırmandı. Kai'yi bacağından yakalayarak kendine çekti ve kucağına aldı. Kucağında debelenen ve çığlık atan Kai'yle beraber banyoya girdi. Suyun ısısını ayarlayarak küveti doldurmaya başladı.

"Miu miu miu miu miu..." Kai, Sehun'un kollarından kurtulmak için sağa sola dönerek kollarını tırmalıyordu.

"Kai, uslu dur. Şimdi ikimizi de düşüreceksin." Sehun çabalayarak Kai'in kıyafetlerini üzerinden çıkarmayı başarmıştı. Çıplak kedi-çocuğu tutması gittikçe daha çok zorlaşıyordu ve parmaklarının arasından kayıyordu.

Küvet dolduğunda Kai’yi yavaşça suya doğru indirdi. Kuyruğu ıslanmasın diye çabalarını artıran Kai kollarını savururken Sehun’un yüzünü çizmişti. “Ahh.”

Sehun pes ederek Kai’yi yere bıraktı. “İyi! Sen bilirsin! Ben küvete giriyorum, sende istediğini yapabilirsin.”

Kai yere bırakılınca hemen hızla kapıya doğru emekledi. Sehun’un kendisini yakalamak için arkasından gelmediğini fark edince kapının eşiğinde durdu ve arkasına baktı.  Sehun’un küvete şampuanı döktükten sonra girdiğini görünce kafasını yana eğdi. “Miu.”

Sehun ona hiç pas vermeden köpüklerin arasına gömüldü. Onun bir yere gidemeyeceğini biliyordu, ne kadar eve Sehun’a alışsa da hemen henüz çevreye alışamamıştı. Kai kafasını bir arkaya bir öne çevirerek gidip gitmeme konusunda tereddüt yaşıyordu. En sonunda üzgün gözlerle küvete bakarak elleri üzerine düştü ve Sehun’a doğru emeklemeye başladı. “Miu.” Alçak sesle miyavlamıştı.

Küvetin yanına geldiğinde bir eliyle kenarından destek alarak kendini yukarı çekti. İki eliyle küvetten destek olarak Sehun’a bakıyordu kocaman gözlerle. “Miu meh.”

“Küstüm sana ben.” Sehun yüzünü numaradan diğer tarafa çevirdi.

Kai dudak büzerek elini uzattı ve açıp kapatarak dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı. “Miu miu miu.”

“Küvete girecek misin?” Sehun göz ucuyla bakarak sordu.

“Eeh eh. Miuu.” Kai kafasını eğerek gönülsüzce kabul ettiğini gösteriyordu. Sehun gülümsedi ve doğrularak Kai’yi kucağına aldı tekrardan. “Gel bakalım.”

Kuyruğu suyla temas ettiği anda Kai çığlık atarak Sehun’un boynuna sarıldı. Sehun sırtını okşayarak rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. Kai tamamen suya girdiğinde Sehun’a iyice yapışmıştı, Sehun onun titrediğini hissedebiliyordu ama ellerinin altında rahatladığını da hissediyordu.

“Tamam. Bak, gördün mü? Hiçbir şeyi yokmuş.” Kai’yi rahatlatmaya devam ediyordu hala. Bir süre öyle kaldıktan sonra Kai’yi kucağına yerleştirdi ve yumuşak hareketlerle saçlarını yıkamaya başladı. Kedi kulaklarına her dokunduğunda Kai mırlayarak daha çok yaslıyordu sırtını Sehun’un göğsüne. Kuyruğuna dokunduğunda Kai gerilerek tıslamıştı. Sehun’a ters ters bakıyordu.

“Kuyruğuna bir şey yapmayacağım. Sadece yıkayacağım. Söz veriyorum.” Kai gözlerini kısarak Sehun’u inceledi bir süre ama sonra gülümseyerek kuyruğunu Sehun’a doğru kaldırdı. Sehun daha nazik hareketlerle kuyruğu da yıkadıktan sonra durulanmak için duşa kabine gitti. Kucağında boynuna sarılmış Kai’yle beraber duş başlığıyla iyice durulandılar. Kirli sepetinin üzerine attığı büyük havluyu aldı ve ikisinin etrafına doladı. Havlunun bir ucunu kaldırdığında Kai’in başını omzuna yaslamış ve küçük yumruğunu ağzına sokmuş emerek uyuduğunu gördü. Gülümseyerek ıslak saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu ve yatak odasına geçti. Kai’in hasta olmadan kurulanması gerekiyordu…


	6. Kedicik 6

**

Kapıyı açtığında onu yüzündeki kocaman sırıtmayla Yixing selamlamıştı. “Selam, dostum. Kai nerede?” Yixing heyecanla sordu. Gözleri parlıyordu resmen.

“Bende iyiyim sağol.” Sehun alayla söylediğinde Yixing gözlerini devirdi. “Kai sepetinde uyuyor.”

Chen, Yixing'in elinden sıkıca tutuyordu ve kafayı yere eğikti. Kafasını hafifçe kaldırarak Sehun’u selamladı. “Merhaba.” Sesi fısıltı halindeydi.

Sehun onun seviyesinde eğilerek Chen’e gülümsedi ve saçlarını karıştırdı. “Merhaba Chen. İyi misin?”

“Evet, iyiyim.” Chen’in dudaklarının kenarı kıvrılmıştı.

Sehun, Chen’in biraz boy attığını ve büyüdüğünü fark etti. Saçları da biraz uzamıştı ve perçemleri belirgin elmacık kemiklerini kaplıyordu. Onu 1 hafta önce görmüştü halbuki. Kedi-çocuklar gerçekten hızlı büyüyorlardı.

Yixing, Sehun’u yoldan iterek hemen içeriye girdi. Peşinde Chen’i de sürüklüyordu.

“Kai-ah!” Yixing heyecanla bağırdı.

Kai sepetinde oturmuş ve kuyruğunu iki eliyle kavrayarak emerken Sehun'un sehpanın üzerine koyduğu  Pinku Pinku'yu izliyordu. Yixing'in sesini duyunca kafasını kaldırarak kapıya baktı. Gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı. Yixing'in yanındaki utangaç kedi çocuğu görünce ağzındaki kuyruğu bıraktı ve Chen'e gülümsedi. Hemen elleri üzerine düşerek sepetinden çıktı ve ikiliye doğru emeklemeye başladı. 

"Miu miu miu." Heyecanla çığlık atıyordu. Chen'in önünde durdu ve kafasını kaldırarak ona baktı. Chen hareket etmeden onu izliyordu. Chen'e gülümseyerek hoşgeldin dercesine bacağına sarıldı. Kai’in kendisine bir şey yapmayacağını anlayınca Chen gülümseyerek eğildi ve Kai’in başını okşadı.

“Merhaba, Kai~” Chen neşeyle söyledi ve arkasında sakladığı oyuncağı çıkardı. “Bunu sana aldım. Hoş geldin hediyesi.” Gözleri hilal şeklini alasıya kadar gülümsedi.

Kai geriye çekilerek Chen’in gözlerinin önünde salladığı pelüşe baktı. Tombik, pembe bir tavşandı. Elini uzatarak pelüşü gösterdi. “Bu? Miu meh?” gözlerini kocaman açarak Chen’e sordu.

“Evet, bu senin.” Chen pelüşü uzattı. Kai tereddütle pelüşü aldı.

Oyuncağı elinde birkaç kez döndürerek dikkatle inceledi ve sonra sıkıca sarıldı sevinç çığlıkları eşliğinde. "BunBun." Chen'e bakarak söyledi.

Pelüşü kaldırarak oyuncağı salladı. "BunBun. Miu miu."

Hızla arkasını döndü ve sepetine doğru emeklemeye başladı. BunBun'u sepetin ortasına özenle yerleştirdi ve etrafına Sehun'un birkaç gün önce aldığı oyuncakları yerleştirdi. Arkasını dönerek Chen'i eliyle çağırdı. Chen yanına oturduğunda Kai sulu bir şekilde yanağına kocaman öpücük kondurdu ve Chen'in bacağına sarıldı. Bu küçüğün kendince teşekkür etme yöntemiydi.

"Hun. Sence de ikisi beraberken çok tatlı değiller mi?" Yixing iki kedi-çocuğun kendi aralarında uydurdukları oyunu oynamalarını izlerken yanında oturan Sehun'a söyledi.

Kai'in yeni oyuncaklarını Chen'e vermekte başta tereddüt etmesini ama Chen ona gülümseyince çekinerek oyuncağı uzatmasını ve kendi dilince mırıldanarak Chen'e bir şeyler anlatmaya çabalamasını  izliyordu Sehun. Chen şaşırtıcı şekilde Kai'in dediklerini anlıyor gibi görünüyordu. Kai ona ait şeyleri paylaşmayı sevmese de Sehun ve Chen'le paylaşmaya başlamıştı. Chen küçük kardeşi gibi Kai'yle ilgilenerek oynuyordu. Kendisi de küçüktü ama Kai'ye karşı tutumu anne şefkati gibiydi. Kai yeni favorisi BunBun'u bir koluyla sarmıştı ve yanından hiç ayırmıyordu.

"Evet." Yixing'e katıldığını kafa sallayarak belli etti. "Kai, Chen'i kabul etmiş gibi görünüyor. Sanırım Chen onun ilk arkadaşı. Ben onu alana kadar yanına kimseyi yaklaştırıyormuş. Bulunduğu kafes de diğer kedi-çocuklarınkinden uzaktı. Onu orada uyurken gördüğümde aramızdaki bağın başladığını hissetmiştim."

Yixing iç çekti. "Şirkete gelmiyorsun. Tatil mi verdin kendine?"

"Kai daha çok küçük. Yanımdan ayrılmak istemiyor, başka odaya geçsem ağlamaya başlıyor. Uyuduğu zamanlar da dahil çoğu zaman kucağımdan inmiyor. Onu kimseye bırakmam. İnsanları yanına yaklaştırmıyor pek. Ona bir şey olmasını göze alamam." diye açıkladı Sehun.

"Anladım." Yixing başını salladı. "Peki, şirket ve işine olacak? Hem CEO hem de baş mimarımızsın."

Sehun bir süre düşündü. "Sanırım çok önemli bir proje olmadığı sürece evde çalışacağım. Buradaki çalışma odam şirketteki kadar iyi döşenmiş biliyorsun. Projelerime burada devam ederim. Telefonla ya da Skype'la sekretere günlük talimatları verip bilgi alırım. Senin idare edeceğini biliyorum." Sehun arkadaşına utanmazca sırıttı.

"Tam bir pisliksin." Yixing homurdandı. Sehun kahkahasını tutmamıştı.

Sehun'un güldüğünü duyunca Kai oynadığı oyundan kafasını kaldırdı. Sahibinin mutlu olmasına sevinerek kıkırdadı ve oyununa geri döndü.

Birkaç saat sonra Yixing ve Chen gitmişti. Chen gitmeden önce Sehun'dan Kai'yi oynamak için onlara getirmesi için ricada bulunmuştu. Ricasını dile getirirken utanmıştı ve kendisini Yixing'in arkasına saklamıştı. Kai eğilerek Chen'e veda öpücüğü vermişti ama Yixing'e elini uzatarak öpmesini istemişti. Yixing tuttuğu ele en az yüz kere öpücük vermeden bırakmamıştı. Kai'in elini kurtarmaya çalışmasını ve kurtaramayınca Sehun'a sızlanmasını gülerek izlemişti Sehun.

En sonunda kapıyı kapatmayı başarınca Sehun duşa girmek için Kai'yi salonda oyuncaklarının yanına bıraktı. Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Kai sızlanarak peşinden emeklemeye başlamıştı.

Sehun durdu ve geriye döndü. "Hemen geliyorum Kai. Duşa gireceğim. Sen oyuncaklarınla oyna hadi."

Kai'in gözleri hemen sulanmaya başlamıştı, Sehun'un gitmesini istemiyordu. "Miu miuuuu." Başını iki yana sallayarak hızla Sehun'un yanına emekledi ve kollarını kaldırarak kucağına almasını istedi. "Miu eh eh."

Sehun iç çekerek Kai'yi kucağına aldı. "Tamam benimle geliyorsun ama içeri girmek yok. Yoksa kuyruğun ıslanır."

Kai gözlerini korkuyla kocaman açarak kuyruğuna sarıldı. "Ihhh. Miu." Ağlamaklı seslerle başını iki yana sallayarak kuyruğuna daha sıkı sarılıyordu.

"O yüzden beni odada bekliyorsun. Ben hemen çıkarım." Sehun yatıştırıcı sesle söyledi.

Odaya geldiğinde Kai'yi yatağa bıraktı ama Kai sızlanınca yere indirdi. Birkaç oyuncağını getirerek Kai'in önüne koydu. BunBun'u Chen verdiğinden beri elinden bırakmamıştı hiç. Banyoya girerek kapıyı kapatmıştı. Kai'in çığlıkları ve kapıya küçük yumruğuyla vurmasıyla en sonunda kapı açık bir şekilde banyoya girmişti. Sehun duşunu alırken Kai etrafındaki oyuncaklarla oynuyordu. Sehun’un duşta mırıldandığı şarkıya hımlayarak ve sallanarak eşlik ediyordu. Sehun duştan çıkarak giyinme odasına geçtiğinde Kai hemen BunBun dışındaki oyuncaklarını alarak peşinden emeklemeye başladı. Sehun nereye giderse peşinden BunBun’la emekleyerek geliyor.

Akşam yemeğinde Kai’ye zorla sebze yedirdiğinde Kai yaşlı gözler dudak bükmüş ve sıkıca BunBun’a sarılmıştı. Sehun’a ona süt vermediği için kızgındı. Yemekten sonra Kai’yi içerideki koltuğun üzerine bıraktı. Mutfağı toparlarken aklına onun dudak bükmüş ifadesi gelince Sehun daha fazla dayanamayarak birkaç tane damla çikolatalı kurabiye ve ılık sütle içeriye geçti. Kai süt ve kurabiye kokusunu aldığında hemen bakışlarını Sehun’a çevirdi. Gözleri parlayarak gülümsüyordu.

Sehun yanına oturdu. “Al bakalım, miniğim.” Kai’in avuç içine öpücük kondurarak pembe biberonu uzattı. Kai biberonu almadan önce dizlerinin üzerinde uzanarak Sehun’un yüzünü iki eliyle kavrayarak burnunu öptü, tıpkı Sehun’un uyumadan önce kendisini öptüğü gibi.

“Miu miu miu.” Kendi kendine şarkı söyler gibi mırıldanarak biberonu aldı ve sütü yarısına kadar içti. Tabaktan bir tane kurabiye alarak Sehun’la arasına koyduğu BunBun’un önüne koydu ve sonra yeniden bir tane daha alarak Sehun’a uzattı. “Miu meh?”

Sehun eliyle kurabiyeyi geri çevirmesine rağmen Kai’in ısrarlarıyla kabul etmişti. Kai kendisine de bir kurabiye alarak minik minik ısırıklarla yemeye başlamıştı. Kai kurabiyesini bitirince kalan sütü içmek için biberonunu aldı ve Sehun’un kucağına tırmandı. Sırtını Sehun’un göğsüne yaslayarak uzandı ve sütünü içmeye başladı.

Telefonunun sesi Sehun’un dikkatini çekmişti. Sekreteri arıyordu. “Alo?” bir süre karşı tarafı dinledi. “Acil mi? Yarına mı istiyorlar?” durakladı. “Tamam belgeleri hazırlar, bittiğinde sana mail atarım.” Telefonu kapatarak sehpadaki bilgisayara uzandı Sehun. Gerekli belgeleri gözden geçirerek hatalı yerleri düzeltiyordu. Kucağındaki Kai dikkatini Sehun’un klavye üzerinde dolaşan parmaklarına ve bilgisayara vermişti. Elini uzatarak tuşlara Sehun gibi basmaya başladı. “Kai! Hayır, dur.” Sehun belgelere bir şey olmaması için Kai’in ellerini tuttu. Kai kıkırdayarak kafasını Sehun’a kaldırdı. “Onunla oynayamazsın.”

Sehun’a hiç aldırış etmeden ellerini kurtararak yeniden klavye ile oynamaya başladı Kai. Sehun yaramazı kucağından koltuğa indirmeye çalıştı ama Kai çığlık atarak bilgisayara yapışmıştı. “Ah! Kai!”

Ellerini bilgisayardan kurtardığında bu sefer Kai, Sehun’un beline sarılmıştı. “Miu miu miu.” Sehun, Kai’in böyle kendisine işini yaptırmayacağını anlayınca onu kucağından indirmeye karar verdi. Ancak Kai pes etmiyordu. Sehun’un karnına yüzünü gömerek çığlık atıyordu. Uzun bir uğraşın sonunda Sehun, Kai’yi kaldırarak yere indirdi. Kai bir anda yere bırakılınca neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. Gözlerini şaşkınlıkla kırpıştırarak boş ellerine bakıyordu. Sehun’un onu yere bıraktığını anlayınca başını yere eğmişti. Dudaklarını üzgünce büküyordu. Gözleri sulanmaya başlamıştı ve dudaklarının arasından birkaç hıçkırık kaçtı. Ve sonunda ağlamaya başladı.

Ama o Sehun’un kucağından inmek istemiyordu ki!


	7. Kedicik 7

Kai küçük yumruklarını gözlerine bastırarak ağlıyordu. Sehun onu istememişti! Önceki sahiplerinin onu istemediği gibi hissettirmişti! Onu kucağından aşağıya atmıştı!

Sehun, Kai’in bir anda ağlamaya başlamasıyla şaşırmıştı. Hemen bilgisayarını sehpaya bırakarak Kai’ye uzandı. “Kai. Neden ağlıyorsun? Gel bakalım.” Kai’yi kollarından tutarak kucağına almaya çalıştı. Ancak Kai, Sehun’un ellerinden kurtuldu ve ağlayarak cam duvarın kenarına emekledi. Sehun’a arkasını döndü ve yüzünü ellerine gömerek cenin pozisyonunda köşeye kıvrıldı. İçini çekerek içli içli ağlıyordu. “Miuuuuu. Miuuuuu.”

Sehun iç çekerek ayağa kalktı. Kai’ye doğru yaklaşarak ,“Kai. Üzgünüm. İşim olduğu için seni kucağımdan indirdim, yoksa seni istemiyorum demek değil bu. Beş dakikalık bir işim vardı sadece sonra seni yeniden kucağıma alacaktım." sakin bir sesle söyledi. “Hadi gel yanıma.”

“Ihhh ıhhh.” Kai hıçkırarak söyledi ve cam duvara daha çok sindi. Kedi kulakları düşmüştü ve kuyruğunu kendine doğru çekerek ucunu emmeye başladı.

“Kai. Hadi miniğim gel buraya.” Kai’den biraz uzağa çöktü ve kollarını açtı. “Gel hadi ama seni özledim. Yapma böyle.” Kedi-çocuğu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

“Iıhh ııhhh.” Kai yeniden reddettiğinde Sehun derin bir iç çekti. Taktik değiştirmek zorundaydı.

Ses tonunu üzgün tutmaya çalışarak konuştu. “Kaitty demek ki beni istemiyor. Gidip Pinku Pinku’ya sarılayım o zaman.” Yavaşça ayağa kalkarak arkasını döndü ve yavaş adımlarla yürümeye başladı.

Pinku Pinku'nun adını duyunca Kai’in kedi kulakları dikelmişti. “Eh? Miu?” Kafasını kaldırarak Sehun’a baktı. Sehun’un gerçekten Pinku Pinku’ya gittiğini görünce hemen arkasını dönerek emeklemeye başladı. “Huhhuuun. Miu miu. Huhhuuun.” Ağlamaklı bir sesle arkasından adını söylemeye çalışarak Sehun’a sesleniyordu.

Sehun duraklayarak arkasını döndü ve eğildi. Ellerini açtığında Kai hemen kendini o kollara bıraktı. “Ah ku ku, ah ah!” Ellerini iki yana sallayarak Sehun’a gitme demeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in ‘Huhhuuun’ diye kendi ismini söylemeye çalıştığını fark etmişti ve bu hoşuna gitmişti. Büyük bir gülümseme yüzüne yer edinirken, “Seni nasıl bırakıp gidebilirim?” dedi. Sehun sıkıca Kai’ye sarıldı. “Özür dilerim. Bir daha öyle bir şey yapmayacağım. Kaitty’m, üzgünüm,” derken titreşen kedi kulaklarının arasına pembe saçlarını koklayarak öpücükler konduruyordu.

Kai saçlarına bırakılan öpücüklerle rahatlayarak burnunu Sehun’un boynuna sürtüyordu. “Miu miu.”

Geriye çekilerek Kai’in yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Affedildim mi?”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırarak eğildi ve Sehun’un çenesine sulu bir öpücük kondurdu. Başını çenesinin altına birkaç kez sürttükten sonra kafasını salladı. “Miu.”

Sehun kocaman gülümseyerek Kai’in burnunu sıktırdı. “İşte bu miniğim. Seni üzmeye asla dayanamam ben.”

Burnuna dokunmasıyla Kai esnedi ve gözleri ağırlaşarak kapandı. Kucağında öylece uyuyakalmıştı. Sanki gizli bir düğmesine basıp kapatmış gibi Sehun burnuna dokununca anında uyuyakalmıştı. Sehun kıkırdayarak gözlerinin üzerine bir öpücük kondurdu ve koltuğa uzandı. Kai’in minik parmakları işaret parmağına sıkıca tutunmuştu. Sehun göğsünde uyuyan Kai’yle beraber bilgisayardaki işini tek elle hallediyordu. Arada sırada minik parmakları tek tek öperek Kai’in kulağına sevgi sözcükleri fısıldıyordu.

**Birkaç ay sonra**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Huuuuuuuunnnnnnn. Peşimde bir şey var? Sürekli peşimden geliyor! Kurtar benii!!!! Huuuuuuuuunn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai'in bağırışlarını duyar duymaz duşunu yarım bırakarak salona koşturdu Sehun. Islak ayaklarından dolayı yerde kayarak durabilmişti. Dengesini sağlamaya çalışırken Kai’in yerde emekleyerek daire şeklinde döndüğünü ve dönerken çığlık çığlığa adını bağırdığını görünce şaşırmıştı. Islak saçlarından düşen damlalar köpüklü bedeninde kayarken Kai'in korktuğu şeyi anlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Ne oldu Kai?! Biri mi geldi? Bir yerin mi incindi? Ne oldu?!”

Kai hala daire şeklinde dönerken bağırıyordu. “Şu şey! Pembe, tüylü olan! Sürekli peşimden geliyor! Kurtar beni ondan Hun.” Kai’in sesi titremeye başlamıştı. Her an ağlayabileceğinin sinyaliydi bu.

Sehun iç çekerek ellerini beline yasladı, bacakları iki yana ayrık dikiliyordu. “O senin kuyruğun Kai. Peşinde olan kötü canavar değil.”

Kai’in kedi kulakları dikelmişti ve hemen durakladı. “Şişmiş?” kuyruğunu öne getirerek dokundu ve gözlerini kocaman açmıştı. “Kötü canavar değilmiş, değerli Şişmiş’immiş.” Kendi kendine mırıldanır gibi söyledi. Gülümseyerek kafasını Sehun’a doğru kaldırdığında yeniden çığlığı basmıştı. “Miuuuuuu.” Hemen arkasını dönerek hızla sehpanın altına emekleyip saklandı. Onun çıplak olduğunu fark etmişti ve utanıyordu.

Sehun onun utanarak sehpa altına kaçmasını görünce kıkırdadı, korkusu geçmişti. “Sorun yoksa ben duşuma devam ediyorum.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai yürümeye başladığından beri Sehun’un peşinden neredeyse hiç ayrılmaz olmuştu. Onunla istisnasız her yere gidiyordu. Markete gittiklerinde ya Sehun’un bacağına sıkıca yapışıyordu ya da yoruldum numarası yaparak kendini Sehun’a taşıttırıyordu. Mutfakta yemek yaparken ise sandalyenin üzerine çıkarak Sehun’a yardım ediyordu. Ekmek makinasını hala sevmediğini de unutmamak lazım. Sehun’un geçen gün dolabı tamir etmek için kullandığı tornavidayı gizlice alarak ekmek makinasını bozmuştu. Tabi bundan henüz Sehun’un haberi yoktu.

Ayrıca Kai’in boyu da hızla uzuyordu, şimdi boyu Sehun’un belindeydi. Uyurken artık Sehun’un sırtında değil göğsüne sarılarak uyuyordu.

Chen’le görüşmesine şu anda izin yoktu. Çünkü birkaç gün önce Chen’in dahi fikriyle Pinku Pinku’yu klozete atıp sifonu çekerken yakalanmışlardı. Tabi bu ceza almalarını sağlayan yaramazlıkları değildi. İki gündür sahiplerinin onları ihmal ederek çalıştıkları projeyi biraz mahvetmiş olabilirlerdi. Ama tabiki yanlışlıkla falan olmamıştı bilerek dökmüşlerdi o çamaşır suyunu projenin üzerine. Yixing ve Sehun ilk kez onları azarlayarak görüşmelerini yasaklamışlardı ve şu anda projeyi yeniden yapıyorlardı.

Kai elinde kurabiyesi ve muzlu sütüyle televizyonun karşısına oturmuş en sevdiği programı izliyordu. Sehun banyoda küveti doldururken iç çekti çünkü Kai’yi banyo yapmaya ikna etmesi zor olacaktı. Kedi-çocuk biricik şişmişini ıslatmamak için her şeyi deniyordu.

“Kai!” içeriden seslendi Sehun.

Kai programa odaklandığı için Sehun’u duymuyordu. “Kai!” Sehun yeniden seslendi. Ve ses gelmeyince içeriye gitti. Kai koltukta oturarak ağzının kenarındaki kurabiye kırıntılarıyla televizyona bakarak gülümsüyordu.

“Kai.”

Kafasını kaldırmadan cevapladı Kai. “Hmm?”

“Banyo zamanı. Geliyor musun?”

“Hm hm.” Kai dikkati dağınık bir şekilde yanıtladı. Ama banyo kelimesini birkaç saniye sonra kavrayınca hemen sütü sehpaya bırakarak kaçmak için ayağa kalktı.

Sehun kapıdaki yolu iyice kapatarak tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Kaçacak yerin yok. Hadi uslu uslu gel yanıma. Zorluk çıkarma miniğim.” Sehun yavaşça ona yaklaşmaya başladı. Tam onu yakalayacakken Kai kolunun altından kaçmıştı. Sehun iç çekerek hemen peşine düştü. Her zamanki gibi uzun bir koşuşturmacanın sonunda Kai’yi çalışma odasında yakalamıştı. Kucağında debelenen Kai’yi banyoya sokarak kapıyı kilitledi.

“Kaçış yok. Bugün yıkanıyorsun. Tam 1 haftadır peşinde koşuyorum yıkanman için.” Dedi Sehun.

Kai sızlanarak Sehun’un gözlerine yaşlı gözlerle bakmaya başladı. “Ama… ama şişmişim.” Kuyruğuna sarılarak iç çekiyordu.

“Daha öncede kuyruğuna bir şey olmadı biliyorsun bebeğim. Hadi, zorluk çıkarma lütfen.” Sehun onu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

Kai kafasını iki yana sallayarak konuşacakken Sehun araya girdi. “Tamam. Seninle bir anlaşma yapalım. Sık sık banyo yapman karşılığında istediğin bir şeyi yapacağım ama makul olan bir şeyi.”

Kai gözlerini kısarak bunu bir süre kafasında tarttı. En sonunda kafasıyla onayladı. “Tamam.”

Uysal bir şekilde kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı. İç çamaşırını çıkartınca bakışlarını yere eğdi. Elleriyle küçük penisini saklıyordu. Sehun’un bakışlarından utanmıştı.

“Sende benimle gireceksiniz ama.” Utançtan kısık çıkan bir sesle söyledi Kai.

Sehun onun nadiren olan utangaç hallerine gülümsedi ve kıyafetlerini çıkartarak Kai’in çoktan girmiş olduğu küvete kendisi de girdi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai eve geldiğinden beri neredeyse 1 yıl olmuştu. Kai okula gitmek istemediği için Sehun ona evde eğitim alması için özel bir öğretmen tutmuştu. Kai artık kendi başına evde kalabilecek kadar büyük olduğu için Sehun şirketteki işine normal bir şekilde başlamıştı. Kai başta sızlanıp küsse de en sonunda Sehun’un sürekli evde oturamayacağını anlamıştı.

İşten eve geldiği bir akşam Kai’in camların hepsini açarak yerde üstsüz bir halde uzandığını görmüştü. Yüzü kızarmıştı ve ağır ağır soluyordu. Hemen çantasını yere atarak Kai’in yanına koştu. “Kai! İyi misin? Hasta mı oldun? Neyin var?” endişelendiği için soruları sıralamıştı Sehun. Aynı zamanda Kai’in bedenini kontrol ediyordu.

Sehun’un ılık ellerini bedeninde hissetmesiyle istemsizce inlemişti Kai. Son iki gündür göğsünün sıkıştığını ve sıcakladığını hissediyordu. İçinde bir sızı vardı ve ondan kurtulmak için ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Chen’e bunu soracaktı ama Chen sahibiyle beraber güney sahiline kaçamak tatile gitmişti. Ama yarın geleceklerdi o yüzden bir gün daha dayanması lazımdı.

“Kai? Neden bir şey demiyorsun? Neren ağrıyor? Söyle bebeğim. Hastaneye gidelim mi?” Sehun’un sesi daha da endişeli çıkmaya başlamıştı. Sehun, Kai’in alnında biriken terleri gördüğünde ateşi olduğunu düşünmüştü ama bedeni her zamanki gibi ılıktı.

Sehun’un ellerini belinde hissedince daha fazla dayanamayarak Kai onun elini ittirdi ve ayağa kalktı. “İyiyim ben! Yok bir şeyim!” aceleyle söyleyerek Sehun’un yanından kaçtı.

Sehun onun arkasından gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu şaşkınlıkla. Endişesi henüz geçmemişti. Banyoya giderek kapısını çaldı. “Kai?” diye seslendi.

“Efendim Hun?”

“İyi olduğuna emin misin?”

“E-evet. İyiyim ben. Sorun yok.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet evet. Endişelenme. Birazdan geliyorum.”

Sehun tam ikna olmasa da onun üzerine gitmemeye karar verdi. Başını iki yana sallayarak akşam yemeği hazırlamak için mutfağa geçti. Birkaç güne kalmaz ne olduğunu anlardı zaten. Kai ondan hiçbir şeyi saklayamazdı.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ertesi gün Sehun işteyken aklı hep Kai’de kalmıştı. Kedi-çocuk gece boyunca ondan kaçmıştı. Hatta her zamanki gibi Sehun’la beraber yatmak yerine koltukta yatmayı tercih etmişti. Sabah ise Sehun uyandığında çoktan banyoya girmiş ve o gidene kadar çıkmamıştı. Ondan kaçmak için özel bir çaba harcıyor gibiydi. Şu anda bir toplantının ortasındaydı ama aklını bir türlü ortaklarının anlattığı projeye veremiyordu. Ayaklarını yere vurdurarak sabırsızlığını belli ediyordu ve Yixing’den uyarıcı bir bakış kazanmıştı. Sonunda toplantı bittiğinde arabasının anahtarını almak için hızlı adımlarla ofise geçti.

“Sehun!” Yixing arkasından koşturarak peşinden ofise girdi. “Sorun ne? Neden bu kadar dalgınsın?”

Sehun hızla çekmeceyi açarak cüzdanını ve arabasının anahtarını aldı. “Kai’in bir şeyi var ve benden saklıyor. Hasta olduğundan korkuyorum. Birkaç gündür garip davranıyor.”

“Nasıl yani?” Yixing şaşırarak sordu.

“Sürekli terliyor ve zor nefes alıyormuş gibi ağır ağır soluyor. Sorun ne diye sorduğumda ise ‘iyiyim ben, yok bir şey’ diye geçiştirerek benden kaçıyor.”

“Sence gerçekten hasta mıdır? Ya hastaysa? Ya ölümcül bir hastalıksa? Ya Chen’e bulaşırsa? Chen gelir gelmez Kai’in yanına koşmuştu, tatil boyunca Kai’yle sürekli telefonda konuşmuşlardı. Ya son günlerini yaşıyorsa ve Chen’e son dileğinden bahsediyorsa?” Yixing panikle kötü senaryolar yazmaya başlamıştı bile çoktan.

“Abartma istersen Xing. Yok artık. İki dakikada Kai’yi öldürdün ya!” Sehun ofladı. “Soğuk algınlığı ya da başka bir şey olabilir.”  Ofisten çıkmak için arkasını döndü ama Yixing de peşine takılmıştı.

“Bende geliyorum.”

İkili arabaya atlayarak eve ulaşmışlardı. Sehun yanında kötülük senaryoları yazan Yixing'i boğmamak için direksiyonu sıkıca kavramıştı. Eve gelmeselerdi direksiyonu bırakarak Yixing'in boğazını sıkabilirdi. Asansör sonunda katlarında durduğunda hemen şifreyi tuşlayarak içeri girdi. Kai’ye sesleneceği sırada oturma odasında gördüğü manzara onu şaşkınlıkla duraklatmıştı.

“Chen!” Yan tarafından gelen Yixing'in şaşkınlık dolu çığlığı koltuktaki iki kedi-çocuğu korkutmuştu. İkisi de kocaman gözlerle kapıdaki sahiplerine bakıyorlardı. Chen yere diz çökmüş bir halde Kai’in önüne eğilmişti ve bir eli bacaklarının arasındaydı. Koltuğun arkasından görebildiği kadarıyla Kai çıplaktı ve Chen’in Kai’in bacakları arasında ne yaptığı apaçık belliydi…


	8. Kedicik 8

“Miuuu!”

Sehun’u görünce ne yapacağını şaşıran Kai çığlık attıktan sonra yüzünü ellerine gömerek içeriye kaçmıştı. O kaçarken Sehun’un fark etmediği şey ise Kai’in pantolonunun tamamen üzerinde olmasıydı.

Sehun şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırarak gördüklerini sindirmeye çalışıyordu.

Yixing kendine gelerek hızla koltuğun etrafından dolandı ve hala gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocaman olan ve aynı pozisyonda duran Chen’i bileğinden tuttuğu gibi ayağa kaldırdı. “Eve.gidiyoruz.hemen.” her bir sözcüğü vurgulayarak söylemişti. Chen’in kocaman olan gözlerindeki irisler korkuyla titremeye başlamıştı.

Kapının şifresini girerken elleri sinirden titriyordu Yixing'in. Hızla yatak odasına ilerledi ve bileğinden tuttuğu Chen’i tek bir hamleyle yatağa savurdu. İtmesinin etkisiyle Chen’in uzun kuyruğu savrularak Yixing'in yanağına çarpmıştı.

“Xing, ben—“ Chen titrek bir sesle konuşmaya çalıştı.

“Kapa çeneni.”  Yixing dişleri arasından söylediğinde Chen’in gözleri korkuyla yaşarmaya başlamıştı.

“A-ama gö-göründüğü gibi değildi, g-gerçekten…” Chen cümlesini tamamlamayı başarmıştı.

Chen’in gözlerindeki yaşları görmemek için gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı. Şu anda mantıklı düşünemiyordu ve gözyaşlarının zayıf noktası olduğunu bildiği için daha fazla sinirlenmeden sakinleşmesi lazımdı. Ama önce bu yaramaz kediciğin bir cezaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Kıyafetlerini çıkar. Hemen.” Yixing sert bir sesle emretti ve gözlerini açtı. Delici bakışları Chen’i iyice ürkütmüştü ama dediğini yapmazsa Yixing'in daha çok sinirlenip üzerindekileri yırtacağını biliyordu. Titreyen parmaklarıyla olabildiğince hızla üzerindeki kıyafetlerden kurtuldu Chen.

Karşısındaki çıplak kalan bedenle beraber Yixing'in bakışları kararmıştı. Delici bakışlarını Chen’in üzerinden bir saniye bile ayırmadan yavaş adımlarla yatağa doğru yaklaşıyordu. Bakışlar Chen’in içindeki sahibine karşı olan özel tutkunun kabarmaya başlamasına neden olmuştu ama yatak başlığına doğru geri emeklemesine engel olamıyordu. Yixing bir dizini yatağın kenarına yaslayarak yatağa çıktı. Elini kemerine attı ve hızla çözerek çıkarttı. Chen’e doğru birkaç adım emekledi ve doğrularak kedi-çocuğun üzerinde eğildi. Chen’in yastığa gömülmesini sağlamıştı.

“Cezana hazır olman lazım ChenChen. Çünkü seni uzun bir gece bekliyor.”

Chen’in ellerini tek eliyle kavradı ve yukarıya kaldırarak kemerle yatak başlığına bağladı. Yixing eğilerek dudakları arasında santimler kalmasını sağladı. İçine çektiği nefesini yavaşça Chen’in dudaklarına doğru veriyordu. Yixing'in sıcak ve yakan nefesleriyle Chen’in göz kapakları daha fazla direnemeyerek titreşerek kapandı. Nefesi göğsünde sıkışırken göğsü ağır ağır inip kalkıyordu. Şehvetten buğulanan hırıltılı nefesleri odayı kaplıyordu. Yixing dudaklarını Chen’in dudaklarına öper gibi sürtünerek geri çekildi. Sıcak nefesleri Chen’in yüzüne vururken başını yavaşça aşağıya indirdi. Sıcak nefesi kor alevler gibi geçtikleri her yeri kavuruyorlardı. Chen’in adem elmasının hizasında durdu Yixing. Dilinin ucunu hafifçe çıkartarak adem elmasına bir fiske vurdu. Chen hassas noktasının taciz edilmesiyle yutkundu. Chen’in yutkunmasıyla aşağı yukarı hareket eden adem elmasını Yixing dişleriyle yakaladı. Dudaklarını üzerine kapatarak sertçe emmeye başladı. Ellerini Chen’in beline yasladı ve ani bir hareketle geri çekilerek Chen’i ters çevirdi. Bir elini Chen’in karnının altına soktu ve kalçasını havaya kaldırdı. Diğer eliyle hızla pantolonunun çözerek dizlerine kadar indirdi ve doğruldu. Penisini birkaç kez sıvazladıktan sonra Chen’in deliğine konumlandırdı ve tek bir hareketle tüm uzunluğunu Chen’in derinliklerine yolladı. Chen’in çığlığı odada yankılanırken duvarlarıyla sıkıştırarak Yixing'i içinde hapsediyordu. Bir elini hızla kaldırarak Chen’in sol kalçasına sert bir şaplak attı. Penisinin etrafındaki duvarlar iyice sıkışırken Chen’in çığlığına erkeksi homurtusu karışmıştı.

Tabiki bu Chen’in o gece attığı son çığlık olmayacaktı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sehun dirseklerini masaya yaslamış kafasını da elleri arasına gömmüştü. İki gün önceki geceyi düşünerek koltukta geçirmişti. Kai’in kendini kapattığı odaya gitmeye çalışmıştı ama ayakları nedense onu dinlememişlerdi. Ve sonunda uykusuz bir sabaha merhaba demişti. İki gündür kendini çalışmaya vererek evden uzak tutuyordu. Eve geç saatlerde gittiğinde Kai’in kapattığı kapının hiç açılmadığını görüyordu, bazen içeriden ufak tefek tıkırtılar geliyordu ama ne o ne de Kai bir adım atıyordu. Dün gece kararını vererek odanın kapısını açması için yalvardığında Kai kapıyı açmamıştı.

"Hey," dedi Yixing odaya girerek. "İki gündür toplantılar dışında yüzünü görmüyoruz resmen. Neyin var?" Sehun'un karşısında kalan tekli koltuğa bırakmıştı kendisini.

"Kai bana odasının kapısını açmıyor Lay." diye cevapladı Sehun. Sesi düz ve ruhsuz çıkmıştı. Gerçekten de öyleydi çünkü Kai dün geceki yalvarışlarını görmezden gelmişti ancak daha sonra onu kandırmak için yemek tepsisini bırakmıştı. Tam bir saat boyunca kapının açılmasını beklemişti ama açılmamıştı. En sonunda sıkıştığı için tuvalete gitmişti. Birkaç dakika sonra döndüğünde ise tepsi olduğu yerden kaybolmuştu. Kai tepsiyi almıştı içeriye ama Sehun'un yalvarışlarını savuşturuyordu.

"Yani siz hala o sorunu çözmediniz mi?" diye sordu hayretle Lay.

"Diyorum ya o günden sonra bana kapısını açmadı, ne olduğunu bilmiyorum... O gün olanları anlayamadım bile, yani neden öyle yaptığını."

“Sen, kedi-çocukların sahiplerine ilgi duymaya eğilimli olduklarını ve aralarında zamanla özel bağla birlikte cinsel çekiminde kuvvetlendiğini bilmiyor muydun?”

Sehun şaşkınlıkla başını ellerinden kaldırdı ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak Yixing'e baktı. “Ne?”

“Doğru söylüyorum. Kedi-çocuklar sadece tek bir sahip seçme haklarına sahipler ve seçtikleri kişi onların gerçek sahipleriyse, yani bir nevi ruh eşleriyse, aralarındaki bağ her şeyden daha kuvvetli oluyor. Sevgi, aşk, şehvet ve bütün duyguların hepsini en doruk noktalarda yaşıyorlar. Küçükken kurulan sevgi bağı kedi-çocuk gelişimini tamamlarken gittikçe kuvvetleniyor ve özellikle kızışma dönemlerinde kedi-çocuklar içgüdüsel olarak sahiplerine çekiliyorlar. İlk kızışma dönemi çok zor oluyor genelde. Çünkü kedi-çocuk kendi bedenini ve sahibine karşı verdiği tepkileri keşfetmeye başlıyor. Nasıl tepki verecekleri belirsiz çünkü her kedi-çocuğun sahibine karşı farklı tepkileri oluyor. Mesela Chen kızışma dönemine ilk girdiğinde biz—“

“Tamam! Orasını duymak istemiyorum.” Sehun sözünü keserek arkadaşını susturdu. “Ayrıca bunu bana neden söylemedin baştan?!”

“Eee-hh. Unutmuşum.” Yixing ensesini kaşıyarak mırıldandı.

“Offf! Cidden Xing! Kaç gündür kafayı yemek üzereyim ve sen bunu bana daha önceden söyleyebilirdin.” Sehun kendine kızmaya başlamıştı.

“Iııı… Sehun—“

“Ben eve gidiyorum. Kai’yle konuşmam lazım. İşleri sen halledersin. Ben yokum.” Sehun cüzdanını ve arabasının anahtarını alarak ofisten uzaklaşmaya başladı.

“Sehun—dur… Sehun, işlerin hepsini bana yıkamazsın! Hazırlamamız gereken büyük bir proje var! Sehun—“

Arkasından gelen Yixing'in bağırışlarına kulak vermeden asansöre bindi. Garaja geldiğinde arabasına atladı ve hızla eve sürmeye başladı. Trafik olmadığı için eve ulaşması on dakikasını almıştı.

Kai’in kendini kapattığı odanın kapısına geldi ve hafifçe birkaç kez tıklattı. “Kai?” içeriden ufak bir ses gelmesini bekliyordu. “Kai? İçeridesin biliyorum. Aç hadi şu kapıyı. Lütfen miniğim.”

İçeriden hafif bir tıkırtı sesi duyuldu. “Kai? Lütfen, lütfen hadi aç kapıyı. Konuşmalıyız.” Sehun yalvarışlarına devam ediyordu.

Aradan geçen yarım saatin sonunda bile Kai hala kapıyı açmamıştı. Sehun en sonunda taktik değiştirmeye karar vererek mutfağa geçti. Kollarını sığayarak hızla Kai’in en sevdiği şeyi hazırlamaya başladı: kızarmış tavuk!

Tabi ya, bu neden daha önce aklına gelmemişti ki? Kai’in kokuyu aldığında dayanamayıp çıkacağını biliyordu. Tavukları kızartarak masaya bıraktı ve mutfak kapısının ardına saklandı. Birkaç dakika sonra kilit sesi duyulmuştu. Parmak uçlarında atılan zarif adımlar olabildiğince hızla mutfağa ilerliyordu. Masanın üzerindeki kızarmış tavukları gören Kai’in gözleri parlamaya başlamıştı. O anda her şeyi unutarak masaya koşturdu ve iki eline birer tavuk alarak ikisini de aynı anda ağzına tıkıp yemeye çalıştı.

Sehun saklandığı yerden çıktı ve Kai’ye seslendi. “Kai.”

Kai hızla arkasını döndü. Ağzındaki tavuklar ve yakalanmanın şaşkınlığıyla kocaman olmuş gözler aynı anda çok sevimli ve çok komik görünüyordu. Sehun gülümseyerek kedi-çocuğa yaklaşmaya başladı.

“Artık kaçamazsın. Konuşmalıyız.”

Kai kaçış yolu için etrafına bakındı ama masaya ve Sehun arasında sıkışmıştı. Sehun nazikçe Kai’in elinden tutarak onu oturma odasına sürükledi. Kai hala şaşkındı ama Sehun onu sürüklemeden önce kızarmış tavuk tabağını yanına almayı unutmamıştı tabiki de! Sehun, Kai’yi koltuğa oturttu ve kendisi de karşısına, sehpanın üzerine geçti.

"Sorununu bana söyleyebilirdin Kai... Benden bir şey saklaman kırıcıydı." dedi Sehun. Kai onun önünde koltukta bağdaş kurmuş otururken bu gerçekle yüzünü yere eğmişti. Ama... Ama geçerli bir sebebi vardı onunla paylaşmaması için. Ne zaman Sehun'u düşünse nefesi daralıyor, yüzü kızarıyor, terliyor ve nasıl başa çıkacağını bilemediği bir sertlik oluşuyordu önünde. Sehun onu yanlış anlar diye ilk onunla paylaşmamış ve Chen'e sormuştu. Sonuçta o Kai’den büyüktü ve bu konuda daha çok bilgi sahibiydi.

Onunla paylaştığında ise Chen sorununu ona anlatmıştı ve Kai’ye sahibi olmadan kendi başına sertliğiyle nasıl ilgileneceğini anlatırken Sehun ve Yixing gelmişti bir anda. Ne yapacağını şaşırdığı ve utandığı için kendini odaya kapatmıştı günlerce. Sehun’un yüzüne bakmaya utanıyordu çünkü Sehun ona evini açmıştı, bir aile, bir yuva ve en önemlisi ona kocaman bir sevgi vermişti ama Kai düşünmemesi gereken şeyler düşünerek onları kirletiyordu.

Ağzındaki tavukları çıkartarak hıçkırdı Kai. “Ben—benden iğreneceğini düşünmüştüm. Ç-çünkü sen bana i-ihtiyacım olan her şeyi verdin ama ben… ben onları kirletiyormuşum gibi hissettim.” Gözyaşları yanaklarından kayarak kucağındaki tabağa damlıyordu.

Sehun ileriye uzanarak Kai’ye sarıldı. “Shh. Miniğim, sakin ol. Senden iğrenmem mümkün mü sence? Böyle bir şeyi aklın alıyor mu? Sen benim hayatımda sahip olduğum en değerli şeysin.” Kulağına doğru fısıldadığı sözcüklerle ve sırtını dairesel şekildeki okşamalarıyla Kai’in rahatlatmasını sağlamaya çalışıyordu. Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı ve yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü.

Sehun geri çekilerek Kai’in yüzünü kendine bakması için kaldırdı ve Yixing'in söylediklerini anlattı. “… Yani, sen aslında aramızdaki bağın daha fazla kuvvetlenmesini keşfediyordun.” Kai gözlerini kocaman açtı ve anladığını belli edercesine kafasını salladı.

“Peki. O zaman bu sorunu gidermek için ne yapacaksın?” Kai olabildiğince masum bir sesle sordu. Ama gözlerindeki parıltılar bunun aksini ispatlamak için oradaymış gibiydiler.

“İşte, ben hiçbir şey yapmayacağım. Sen kendin halledeceksin.” Sehun geriye çekildi ve işaret parmağıyla Kai’yi göstererek sözlerini vurguladı.

“Ne? Neden?” Kai şaşkınlıkla sordu.

“Çünkü sen bana güvenmedin ve sorununun ne olduğunu anlatmadın. Sen tam olarak bir yetişkin olana kadar sana elimi sürmeyeceğim. Bu senin cezan olacak.” Sehun aşırı tatlı bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“A—ama… ama bu haksızlık!”


	9. Kedicik 9

“İnatçı—“

Kai sinirle ayağını yere vurdu. Sehun yine onu görmezden gelerek gitmişti. Çoktan birkaç ay geçmişti ama Kai’in çabalarına rağmen Sehun hala inatçılık ederek ona dokunmuyordu.

Sehun evde yokken Kai bütün zamanını onun yatağında geçiriyor ve kokusunu yatağa sindiriyordu. Ona göre bu, Sehun'u etkilemeliydi çünkü kedi çocuklar kızışma döneminde sadece çiftleşmek istediği kişinin alabileceği ve afrodizyak etkisi yapan bir koku yayardı. Evin her noktasına kokusunu bırakmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun’un eve gelindiğinde ise başta hafifçe yüzünün ifadesi bozuluyordu ama daha sonra yüzü ifadesiz haline dönerek günlük rutinine devam ediyordu.

Kai bunun yeterli olmayacağını düşünerek Sehun’un iç çamaşırlarını, gömleklerini ve tişörtlerini giymeye başlamıştı. Sehun’u eve geldiğinde üstsüz ya da üzerinde sadece Sehun’un gömleklerinden ya da tişörtlerinden birini giyerek karşılıyordu. Sehun ona hasta olacağını söyleyip üzerine bir şeyler giymesini söylemesine rağmen, o evdeyken Kai aynı şekilde zarif hareketlerle ortalıkta dolanıyordu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Ahhh…” Kai koşturarak odaya geldi ve örtüyü kaldırarak altına sokuldu. Sehun yatakta uzanmış kitap okuyordu. Kai hayatına girmeden önce her gece yaptığı bir alışkanlıktı ama Kai’yle yaşamaya başladığından beri geceleri onunla ilgileniyordu.

“Çok üşüdüm… donuyorum.” Kai örtünün altında Sehun’a doğru sokuldu. Kollarını Sehun’un beline sararak başını boynuna gömdü. Sehun’un sıcaklığını istiyordu.

Kai’in çıplak bacaklarının kendi çıplak bacaklarına temas ettiğinde Sehun gözle görülür bir şekilde gerilmişti. Kai’in baş döndüren bedeninin kokusu eklenince Sehun güney bölgesindeki tanıdık sıkışmayı hissedebiliyordu.

“Sehun-ah…” Sehun’un bedeninin sıcaklığıyla mayışan Kai inleyerek Sehun’un kalçasına sürtünmüştü.

Sehun elindeki kitabı yatağa düşürmüştü aniden. Hızla yataktan kalkarak gergince Kai’ye baktı. “Ben—benim… Projem… Evet, yapmam gereken bir proje vardı. Acilen ona bakmam lazım.” Bunu dedikten sonra telaşla odadan çıktı ve çalışma odasına koşturdu.

“…”

Kai arkasından kafası karışmış halde bakakalmıştı.

**çalışma odası**

Sehun kapıyı arkasından kapattıktan sonra kilitleyerek Kai’in bir anda odaya girmeyeceğinden emin oldu. Elini kalbinin üzerine koyarak sakinleşmesi için konuşmaya başladı.

“Tamam. Geçti. Sakin ol. Sakin ol.” Kelimeleri tekrarlıyordu sürekli.

Önündeki sertliğin hala kendine baktığını hissedince iç çekerek elini iç çamaşırının içine soktu. Kai’in dolgun dudaklarını hayal ederek hızla kendini tatmin etmeye başladı. Burnunu yakan baştan çıkarıcı kokusu hala havadaydı. İçine derin bir nefes çekti, kokunun tüm ciğerlerine yayılmasına ve onu yakmasına izin veriyordu. Kai’in ismi dudaklarından fısıltıyla dökülürken kendini zevkin doruklarından aşağıya bırakmıştı.

Kai’in onu baştan çıkarmaya çalışmalarından etkilenmiyor gibi yapmaya çalışmasından yorulmaya başlamıştı. Kai uyurken ya da ofisindeyken kendisini gizlice tatmin etmeye daha ne kadar devam edecekti?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bir seferinde Sehun banyodayken gizlice içeriye girmişti. Sırtına atlayarak Sehun’un kayıp yere düşmesine ve bileğini incitmesine neden olmuştu. Sehun’u o halde görünce Kai histeri krizine yakalanmıştı. Yerde oturarak Sehun doktor çağırmasını söyleyene kadar saatlerce ağlamıştı. Doktor bileğini sararak birkaç gün dinlenmesini söylemişti. Ama Kai bu birkaç gün boyunca hem elinden gelen her şeyi yaparak Sehun’a bakmıştı hem de Sehun ölümcül yara almış gibi her gün ağlamıştı.

Neyse ki Sehun birkaç gün sonra ofise dönebilmişti yoksa evdeki ilgiden her an kafayı yiyebilirdi. Kai sürekli yanındaydı bir saniye bile başından ayrılmıyordu; ona zorla bir şeyler yedirip içiriyor ama bir yandan da durmadan ağlayarak özür diliyordu.

Eve geldiğinde Kai onu kapıda karşılamamıştı. Kai’in onu baştan çıkarmak için yeni bir şeyler planladığını düşünerek içeriye temkinli bir şekilde girdi. Oturma odasından hafif bir müzik sesi yayılıyordu. Anlaşılan Kai yine kurabiye+süt+televizyon üçlüsü yapıyordu. Kafasını kapıdan içeri uzattığında Kai’in televizyondaki bale hareketlerini yapmaya çalıştığını gördü.

Kapıya yaslanarak Kai’in bale hareketlerini yapmaya çabalamasını yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu. Parmak uçlarında havaya kalkarak etrafında dönmeye çalışıyordu. Her seferinde dengesini sağlayamayıp yere düşüyordu. Birkaç saniye boyunca dudak büküyor, yumruk yaptığı ellerini sinirle yere vuruyordu. Ama daha sonra yüzünde kararlı bir ifadeyle yeniden ayağa kalkıp hareketi tekrardan yapmaya çalışıyordu. Birkaç sefer böyle devam ettikten sonra en sonunda parmak uçlarında dönüş yapmayı başarmıştı Kai. Başardığına önce şaşıran Kai daha sonra heyecanla çığlık atarak zıplamaya başlamıştı.

Sehun’un gülümsemesi genişlerken o anda aklına bir fikir gelmişti. Kai’ye belli etmeden çalışma odasına ilerledi. Telefonunu çıkararak geçen günler şirkette konuştukları bale hocasının numarasını buldu ve aradı. Birkaç dakikalık görüşmeden sonra Kai’in özel bale öğretmeninin ayarlanmıştı. Sehun yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle bu haberi Kai’yle paylaşmak için odadan çıktı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bale eğitimi bir kaç aydır daha eğlenceliydi Kai için. Esnek olan vücudu daha da esnemiş ve bacaklarını rahatça ayıracak boyuta gelmişti.

Ayrıca Sehun'u kışkırtmak içinde kullanışlıydı öğrendikleri. Ev içinde yapacak bir şey bulamıyorum bahanesiyle Sehun'un onun için ayarladığı dans odası dışında; Sehun evdeyken salonda, mutfakta ve bulduğu her yerde onun karşısında dans ediyor ya da esneme hareketleri yapıyordu. Sehun'u bir iki kere çizdiği proje yerine, yaptığı esnetme hareketleriyle ortaya çıkan kalçalarına dikkatle bakarken yakalamıştı Kai.

Son bir kaç gündür ise onu kışkırtmaktan da vazgeçmişti Kai; çünkü eğer Sehun onu gerçekten isteseydi cezayı çoktan sonlandırmış olurdu. Gün geçtikçe akıllanmasına yoruyordu bu düşüncelerini Kai.

Bugün Sehun'un eve geç geleceğini anladığında dolaptan iki şişe soğuk su alıp dans odasına attı kendisini Kai. Önceden olsa Sehun gelene kadar onu, onun yatağında yatarak ve kedi kokusunu odanın her yerine yayarak beklerdi. Ona göre böyle yapmak Sehun'u çok etkilemeliydi. Ama işe yaramamıştı işte. Odaya geçip kapıyı kapattı ve sevdiği bir parçayı açıp bedenini sarmalayan ritimlere bıraktı esnek kedi vücudunu.

Parmak uçlarında yükselip Fransız dans öğretmeninin öğrettiği gibi etrafında dönmeye başladığında neredeyse boyu kadar olan kedi kuyruğu da bedenine sarılmış, yörünge gibi onun etrafında dönüyordu.

Birkaç kavisli dönüşün sonunda bir çift kol onu belinden sarmalayıp kendine çekerek durdurmuştu.


	10. Kedicik SON (M)

Birkaç kavisli dönüşün sonunda bir çift kol onu belinden sarmalayıp kendine çekerek durdurmuştu.

Sırtının sert göğse yapışmasıyla ağzında ufak bir ses çıkmıştı Kai’in. Sehun’un kokusu ciğerlerine dolarken onu daha iyi hissetmek için başını geriye atarak Sehun’un omzuna yaslamıştı.

Sehun dudaklarını pembe kedi-çocuğun boynunun girintisine bastırarak bir süre orada bekletti. Kai’in afrodizyak etkisi yapan baştan çıkarıcı kokusu burun deliklerini çoktan yakmaya başlamıştı. Dudaklarını hafifçe geri çekerek fısıldadı. “Çok güzelsin.”

Dudaklarını santim santim yukarıya sürüklerken bir yandan da alçak, boğuk sesiyle fısıldıyordu. “Çok güzelsin… çok… benimsin…benim… sadece benim…o kadar güzelsin ki…gerçek…olduğuna…inanamıyorum…”

Her duraklamasıyla dudakları Kai’in dudaklarına yaklaşıyordu. Kai karnının üzerindeki elleri sıkıca kavrayarak kendini iyice Sehun’a yaslamıştı. Sehun’un her sözcüğü içindeki bastırılmış arzusunun korlarını alevlendirecek kıvılcımlar çaktırıyordu.

Birbirlerine açtılar…

Birbirlerine susuzdular…

O kadar uzun zamandır bunu bekliyorlardı ki…

Sehun dudaklarını Kai’in dudaklarının kenarına bastırdı. Dudağı ve yanağının birleştiği noktayı diliyle dürttü. İçine çektiği titrek nefesle Kai’in dudakları hafifçe aralanmıştı. Diliyle üst dudağından başladığı ve dolgun alt dudağın tadına vararak çizdiği yolu Kai’in dudağının kenarından bitirmişti. Tüy kadar hafif bir öpücük bıraktı oraya Sehun. Az önce diliyle çizdiği yolu şimdi hafif öpücükleri süslüyordu. Dudaklarını belli belirsiz bir şekilde Kai’in dudaklarına değdiriyordu.

Kai’in dudaklarından kısık sesli bir mırıltı dökülürken başını hafifçe yana çevirdi. Yarı kapalı gözleriyle Sehun’a istekle bakıyordu. Sehun ona gülümsedikten sonra dudaklarını Kai’in istediği gibi tamamen bastırmıştı. Birkaç saniye boyunca dudaklarını kıpırdatmadan öylece durdurmuştu… Dolgun dudakların kendi dudakları üzerinde hissettirdiği duygunun tadını çıkarmak istemişti. Böyle durmak bile Sehun’un gücünü tüketecekti neredeyse.

Başını biraz yana eğdikten sonra dudaklarını yavaşça hareket ettirmeye başladı. Dudaklarının her bir santiminin dolgun dudaklarla buluşmasını, iç içe geçmesini istiyordu. Dillerin ve dişlerin karışmadığı sade bir öpücüktü.

Sehun geriye doğru çekildi. Gözleri yavaşça önündeki yüzde dolaşıyordu. Titreyen dolgun dudaklarından kırmızının en güzel tonuna boyanan yanaklarına, gözlerinin üzerine düşen pembe saçlarından elmacık kemiklerini süsleyen uzun kirpiklerinin gölgesine kadar tek kelimeyle her şeyi kusursuzdu.

Bu sefer dudaklarını daha sert bir biçimde Kai’in dudaklarına bastırdı. Dudakları hoyratça hareket ederken elleri tişörtün üzerinden Kai’in karnını dairesel hareketlerle okşuyordu. Kai’in hafif mırıltıları ağzında patlayarak Sehun’a karışıyordu. Sehun alt dudağını dişleriyle çekiştirdiğinde Kai inleyerek bedenini Sehun’a doğru çevirdi. Sehun, Kai’yi döndürerek sıkıca göğsüne çekti. Kai çok geçmeden kendi dudaklarına uyum sağlayarak hareketlerini taklit etmeye başlamıştı. Ellerini Sehun’un geniş omuzlarına koymuştu Kai. Avuçlarını bastırarak omuzları ve sırtı arasında gezdirerek avuçlarının altında gerilen kasların heyecanıyla titriyordu Kai.

Sehun’un dudaklarını aralamaya çalışan ısrarcı diline karşı pes ederek dudaklarını hafifçe aralamıştı Kai. Sehun zaman kaybetmeden dilini Kai’in ağzına kaydırarak mağarasını keşfetmeye başlamıştı. Ağzını işgal eden dille beraber Kai nefesini içine çekmişti. Ellerinden birini omuzlarından yukarı sürükleyerek ipeksi siyah saçların arasına gömülmesine izin verdi.

İçindeki bastırılmış arzunun şiddetlenmesi bedeninin gerilmesine, daha fazlasını arzulamasına neden oluyordu. Aylardır elde etmek için uğraştığı şeyin sonunda kendine gelmiş olması kalbinin göğüs kafesinde çırpınışlarını katlandırıyordu. Kedi kulakları dikelmiş bedenindeki tüm kasları gerilerek tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Bale yaparken eşsiz bir silindir gibi etrafını süsleyen pembe uzun kuyruğu heyecanla Sehun’un beline sarılmıştı. Sehun’un beline sarılan yumuşak kuyruğu onu daha fazla sıkıştırarak göğsüne çekiyordu. Aralarında bir tozun bile sığamayacağı kadar bir mesafe kalsın istiyordu. Onu güvende hissettiren, sıcaklığına aşık olduğu göğsün kendisininkinden hiç ayrılmasın istiyordu.

Kai’in üst dudağını dudakları arasına alarak emmeye başlamıştı Sehun. Kai’in dudaklarından aldığı tatla başı dönüyordu. Nefes almak için geriye çekildiğinde Kai hafifçe gözlerini araladı ve Sehun’un yüzüne baktı. Gözlerindeki karmaşık duygular şu anda neler hissettiğini açık bir şekilde yansıtıyordu; aşk, sevgi, arzu, özlem, tutku… Hepsinin harmanlanmış hali Kai’in çikolata rengi güzel gözlerine o kadar güzel yansımıştı ki…

Kai bakışlarını Sehun’un hafifçe şişen dolgun alt dudağına indirmişti. Kedi kulakları titreşirken diliyle dudaklarını yalamıştı. İleriye doğru eğilerek Sehun’un az önce üst dudağına uyguladığı işlemi Kai bu sefer Sehun’un alt dudağına uygulamaya başlamıştı. Dolgun alt dudağa önce dişlerini çekingence geçirmişti. Daha sonra dilinin ucunu ağzına sokmadan Sehun’un dudaklarının arasında gezdirerek geri çekildi. Sehun’un bir şey yapmadan onun hareketlerini beklediğini görünce yeniden eğilerek alt dudağını dudakları arasına aldı. Gözlerini kapatarak dudağı emmeye başlamıştı. Beline sarılı olan uzun kuyruğu gevşek bir halde Sehun’un kalçalarının üzerine dökülmüştü. Kuyruğunu kıpırdattığında pantolonunun üzerinden tüy kadar hafif bir dokunuşla Sehun’un penisine sürten kuyruğunun ucuyla Sehun’un sertliğinin büyüdüğünü irkilerek fark etmişti.

 

Kai’in belini kollarıyla daha çok sararak geri geri yürümeye başlamıştı Sehun. Pratik odalarından çıktıklarında sırtı yatak odasının kapısıyla buluşmuştu. Kai dudaklarını daha hızlı emmeye ve kuyruğunu Sehun’un önüne daha sert bastırmaya başlamıştı. Sehun’un bir eli aceleyle arkasındaki kapının kolunu ararken Kai’ye tam o anda orada sahip olmamak için kendini tutuyordu.

Sonunda kapının kolunu bularak indirdiğinde iki bedende arkaya doğru sendelemişti. Ama son anda toparlanmışlardı. İkisi de önce şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine baktılar ve daha sonra kıkırdamaya başladılar. Sehun’un kıkırdaması gözleri Kai’in dudaklarına düştüğü anda kesilmişti. Gözlerini kırmızı dudaklardan alamayarak yavaşça eğildi ve dudaklarını kendi dudakları arasına hapsetti. Kai’in kıkırtıları Sehun’un ağzında boğuk bir sesle kesilmişti. İlk başta şaşırarak gözleri büyümüştü ama Sehun’un sıcak dudaklarının bedenine verdiği hislerle göz kapakları ağırlaşarak kapanmıştı.

Dudaklarının temasını bir an olsun kesmeyen iki beden aynı anda yatağa düşmüşlerdi. Sehun geriye çekildi. Bedenini yukarıya kaldırarak Kai’in üzerinde yükseldi. Elini Kai’in yanağına koyarak gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Çok güzel.”

Eliyle Kai’in alnına dökülen pembe saçlarını geriye doğru yatırarak dudaklarını alnına bastırdı.

“Burası.”

Dudaklarını gözlerinin üzerine hafifçe dokundurdu.

“Burası.”

Dudaklarını bu sefer yanağıyla buluştu.

“Burası.”

Burnunun ucuna hafif bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Burası.”

Başını biraz daha indirerek dudaklarını çenesine bastırdı.

“Burası.”

Kai nefesini içine çekerek Sehun’un dudaklarının son bulacağı yeri bekliyordu umutla. Heyecanla titreşen uzun kirpiklerle Sehun’un dudakları hafifçe kıvrılmıştı. Eğilerek dudaklarını Kai’in dudaklarına bastırdı. Geri çekilerek mırıldandı.

“Ve de burası.”

Kollarını boynuna sararak Sehun’u kendine çekti ve utanarak yüzünü Sehun’un boyun girintisine gömdü. Sahibinin kokusunu içine çekerek burnunu hassas tene sürttü. Sehun bir süre Kai’in saçlarını okşayarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. Kollarında olmasının tadını çıkarıyordu. Yüzünü Kai’in saçlarının arasına gömerek derin bir nefes aldı. Hafifçe geri çekilerek Kai’in kedi kulaklarından birisini dudakları arasına alarak dişledi.

Kai tıslama ve inleme karışımı bir sesle geriye doğru çekilmişti. Gözleri buluşmuştu. Kai’in göz bebeklerindeki parlak karanlık Sehun’un içine çekerek hapsediyordu. Bakışların yoğunluğundan kendini kopararak başını eğdi. Dudakları Kai’in çenesine yapıştırarak emmeye başladı. Nefesini birden içine çekerken Kai’in dudakları hafifçe aralanmıştı. Elini Kai’in ensesine götürerek parmaklarını yumuşak pembe saçların içine daldırdı ve elini yumruk haline getirerek Kai’in başını geriye yatırdı. Dudaklarını birkaç santim aşağıya hareket ettirdi ve o noktayı emmeye başladı.

“AHH~~” Kai’in dudaklarından dökülen en sesli inlemeyi kazanmıştı.

Kai’in inlemesiyle emme hareketleri daha da hızlanıp sertleşmişti. Bu gece morumsu bir oluşması kaçınılmaz bir noktaydı. Hafifçe geri çekildi ve burnunun Kai’in boynuna sürterek aşağıya sürükledi. Omzu ve boynunun buluştuğu noktada duraklayarak sertçe dişlerini geçirdi. Bu sefer Kai’in dudaklarından dökülen inleme sesinde acı izleri de vardı. Isırığın acısını almak istercesine diliyle o noktayı ıslatmıştı. Diş izlerinin üzerine yumuşak bir öpücük kondurarak geriye çekildi. Önce kendi gömleğinden kurtulduktan sonra Kai’in tişörtünü başından çıkarıp yere fırlatmıştı. Zayıf ama kasların süslediği esmer üst beden davetkârca terlerle parlıyordu. Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak eğildi. Köprücük kemiklerinin birleştiği V şeklindeki noktadan başlayarak dilini en yavaş şekilde sol göğüs ucuna doğru sürükledi. Sehun, Kai'in çıplak üst gövdesini diliyle keşfe çıktığında odasına, kıyafetlerine ve evin her yerine yayılarak kendisini deliye çeviren o kedi-çocuk kokusunun tadına alıyordu resmen... Çikolatanın tadına Kai’in teninden varıyordu.

Dudakları sertleşen kahverengi uçla buluştuğunda Kai’in elleri Sehun’un başının üzerinde birleşerek onu göğsüne doğru bastırdı. Dudaklarıyla göğüs ucunun etrafına minik minik öpücükler konduruyordu. Kai’in gıdıklanarak kıkırdamasına sebep oluyordu aynı zamanda. Dilini daire şeklinde döndürdükten sonra göğüs ucunu dişleriyle yakaladı ve hafifçe çekiştirdi. Bu işlemi bir süre devam ettirdi. Diliyle iki göğüs ucundaki mesafeyi ıslatarak ilgisini bekleyen uca ilerdi. Bu sefer göğüs ucuna direkt dudaklarını yapıştırarak sertçe emmeye başladı. Kai altında kıpırdanmaya başlamıştı.

“Hun… Hun… Hun…” Kai’in boğuk ses tonu midesinin kasılmasına neden oluyordu. Ağzındaki göğüs ucuyla beraber ağzından istemsizce bir inleme dökülmüştü. Dudaklarını sertçe bastırdıktan sonra göğüs ucunu serbest bıraktı.

Dudakları bu sefer esmer bedeni kelebek öpücükleriyle süslemeye başlamıştı. Karnının etrafına bıraktığı kelebek öpücükleri göbek deliğinde sonlandırmıştı. Göbek deliğine diliyle işkence etmeye başladığında Kai kalçalarını kaldırarak Sehun’un ağzına daha yakın olmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun iki eliyle Kai’in yanlarından kavrayarak onu yatağa bastırdı. Kai’in kasıklarının yan tarafına dişlerini geçirerek emmeye başladı. Orada kendi izini bırakmak istiyordu.

Elleriyle Kai’in taytının iki yanından kavradı ve yavaşça uzun bacaklardan sıyırdı. Bedeni tamamen özgür kaldığından bacaklarından birini alarak Kai’in baldırının iç kısmına dudaklarını bastırdı. Dizinin arka tarafından başlayarak esmer tende morumsu izler bırakıyordu. Dudakları yukarıya doğru ilerledikçe daha fazlasını arzulayarak daha fazla hırçınlaşıyordu. Sehun’un avuçlarını dolduran dolgun kalçalar parmaklarının izleriyle süslenmişti çoktan.

Kai bileklerinden tutarak ellerini kalçalarından ayırmıştı. “Ben –“ hızlı hızlı soluyordu. “B—Bende istiyorum…”

Sehun gülümseyerek bir anda yerlerini değiştirdi. Kai ayağa kalktığında daha rahat bir pozisyon için Sehun yatakta biraz gerilemişti. Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdükten sonra yavaşça sıyırmıştı o da. Yatağa çıktı ve emekleyerek Sehun’a yaklaştı. Ellerini Sehun’un başının iki yanına yaslayarak üzerinde yükseldi. Kedi kulakları heyecanla titreşiyordu. Eğilerek Sehun’un elmacık kemiğinin üstüne dudaklarını bastırdı. Sehun’un hareketlerini taklit ederek dudaklarını tüm yüzünde dolaştırdıktan sonra boynuna gelmişti. Sehun’un aksine öpücükleri ıslaktı. Boynunun yan tarafına dudaklarını bastırarak herkesin görebileceği bir iz bırakmak için emmeye başladı. İzin birkaç gün kalıcı olacağından emin olduktan sonra dudaklarının rotası Sehun’unki ile aynıydı. Önce göğüsleri ve daha sonra düz karnı…

Dudakları Sehun’un iki göğsünün arasındaki noktayı dişleyip emerken parmak uçlarının belirgin baklavaların tadını çıkarmasına izin veriyordu. Tüm kıyafetlerinin altında herkesten sakladığı kasları Kai’in parmak uçlarının her temasıyla canlanıyordu. Sehun’un ılık ellerinin omurgasındaki dokunuşları tüylerini ürpertiyordu.

“Kai…” boğuk sesle adını fısıldaması o gece Kai’in sayısız kez titrettiği gibi yine titretmişti.

Kai bir anda geriye çekilerek Sehun’un yanında diz çöktü. Sehun ona buğulu gözleriyle bakarak ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Tam doğrulacağı sırada Kai omzundan ittirerek onu yeniden yatırdı.

Uzun kuyruğu kıvrılarak Sehun’un karnına doğru hareket etti. Kuyruğunu tutarak Sehun’un göğüs uçlarına sürttüğünde Sehun başını geriye atarak dudaklarını dişlemiş ve parmaklarıyla altındaki çarşafı sıkmıştı. Uzun kuyruğun pembe tüyleri duyularını harekete geçirerek Sehun’u daha çok sertleştiriyordu. Kai kuyruğun ucunu sürükleyerek diğer göğüs ucunun etrafında döndürmeye başladı. Sehun’un bedeninin kasılmasını gözlerinde merak ve heyecanla izliyordu. Kuyruğunun ucunu karnında dolaştırdıktan sonra kasıklarında boydan boya gezdirdi. Sehun’un onun bedeninde dudaklarıyla dolaştığı noktaları Kai kuyruğuyla dolaşıyordu.

Daha fazla Kai’in işkencesine dayanamayarak Sehun dişlerini sıkarak tısladı ve bir anda Kai’yi altına aldı. Kai ani hareketle çığlık atmıştı ama çığlığı Sehun’un dudakları tarafından bölünmüştü. Sehun iki elini de kavrayarak başının yanlarına sabitlemişti. Dudakları hiç olmadığı kadar dolgun dudakları hırpalıyordu. İçinde Kai’ye duyduğu şehvet giderek yoğunlaşmış ve patlama noktasına gelmişti. Her an zirveye çıkacağının bilincindeydi ama Kai’in derinliklerinde doruk noktasına ulaşmak istiyordu.

Dudaklarını ayırmadan eliyle çekmeceye uzanarak kayganlaştırıcıyı aldı. Dudaklarını istemsizce kopardıktan sonra Kai’in baldırlarını okşayarak bacaklarını iyice açtı. Dizlerini bükerek yukarıya kaldırdı ve parmaklarını kayganlaştırıcıyla kapladı. Parmağını deliğinin etrafında döndürdükten sonra içeriye yolladı. Kai acıyla tıslayarak geriye çekilmeye çalışmıştı ama Sehun’un sakinleştirici dudakları baldırlarının iç taraflarını kelebek öpücüklerle kaplıyordu.

Bir süre sonra ikinci parmak da eklenmişti. Parmaklarını Kai’in duvarlarına sürterek dışarıya çıkartıyor, yine aynı şekilde sürterek içeriye yolluyordu. Kai’in kasılan bedeni yavaşça rahatlarken Sehun’un parmaklarına doğru kendini itmeye başlamıştı. Sehun onun hazır olduğunu anladığında dudaklarını son kez bastırarak geriye çekildi. Penisini yeteri kadar lube ile kapladıktan sonra Kai’in bacaklarını beline sardı ve üyesini girişine konumlandırdı. İlk seferi olduğundan dolayı canının yanacağını bildiği için Sehun tek seferde içine girmeyi düşünmüştü. Eğilerek dudaklarını Kai’in dudaklarına yasladı ve kalçasını ileriye ittirdi. Birisinin dudaklarından ismi çığlıkla dökülürken diğerinin dudaklarından söylemeye kıyamıyormuşcasına fısıltı halinde dökülmüştü.

“SEHUN!”

“Kai…”

Kai’in hızlı solukları dudaklarını alevler gibi yalayarak geçiyordu. Sehun hareketsiz durarak Kai’in alışmasını bekledi. Dudaklarını yavaşça Kai’in dudaklarına değdirerek geri çekiliyor ve ona tatlı sözleri fısıldıyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra Kai kalçasını hafifçe kıpırdattığında sesli bir şekilde inlemişti. Üyesinin ucu Kai’in tatlı noktasına değdiğinden dolayı istemsizce duvarlarını Sehun’un üyesi etrafında sıkmıştı. Sehun alnını Kai’in alnına yaslayarak inlemişti.

Üyesini yavaşça içinden çıkarıyor ve aynı yavaşlıkta yeniden derinliklere yolluyordu. Her girişinde biraz daha ileriye giderek Kai’in içini tamamen kaplamaya çalışıyordu. Ellerini Sehun’dan kurtardıktan sonra Kai kollarını Sehun’un sırtına sararak ona sıkıca sarılmıştı. Kuyruğunu ise yeniden bedenlerinin etrafına dolamıştı ve Sehun’u tamamen sarmalamıştı. İki beden birbirine yapışmıştı resmen. Aralarında kalan Kai’in penisi ikisinin de karnına sürtünüyordu usulca.

Sehun vuruşlarının hızını değiştirmeden yavaş tempoda hareketlerini sürdürüyordu. Hareketlerinin yavaşlığı yataktaki iki bedeni hem delirtiyor hem de zevkten kıvrandırıyordu. Birbirlerinin isimleri dudaklarından dökülürken aradaki yakın mesafeden dolayı her harekette birbirine sürtünüyordu dudakları.

Sehun her vuruşla beraber kalçalarının açısını değiştirerek Kai’in içinde farklı noktalara dokunuyordu. Kai’in bedeninin tüm noktalarının onu tanımasını ve ona alışmasını istiyordu. Aynı şekilde kendi bedeninin her noktasının Kai’in dokunuşlarına alışmasını istiyordu.

Kai’in etrafındaki kasılmalarıyla zirveye yakın olduğunu anlamıştı. Ama hareketlerinin hızını yükseltmemişti yine de. Her anının tadına varmak istiyordu. Birkaç vuruşun sonunda iki beden aynı anda doruk noktasını yaşarken dudaklarından dökülen isimler de bedenler gibi birbirine karışmıştı.

İki beden ağır ağır soluyarak nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun biraz sonra kafasını geriye atarak Kai’in yüzüne baktı. Parmağının ucuyla dudaklarını okşadığında Kai’in göz kapakları titreşerek açılmıştı. Gözleri buluştuğunda birbirlerine karşı olan sevgileri ve aşkları havada elle dokunur bir şekilde hissediliyordu.

Ömürleri boyunca söylemekten asla bıkmayacakları sözler ikisinin de dudaklarından aynı anda dökülmüştü…

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Seni seviyorum.”

 

**_Happily ever after~~_ **

 


End file.
